The Next Chapter
by hibesdude
Summary: An OC with a boring life and love for anime dies and is reincarnated into Fairy Tail. With powers of The Gamer. How will he cope in a world of mages, dragons and talking cats. (Rewrite posted Its called "The Next Chapter(Rewrite)" Thanks for all the support for this story.
1. Chapter 1

'I died… my time is over … i have left the mortal plain… i don't know whether i should feel happy ...sad ...angry….because right now i feel _nothing.'_

' i feel no emotion except a strange calming feeling in the back of my mind, i cannot feel my limbs…. I can't hear , see , taste, touch …. I can't feel anything….. '

I start to panic everything hits me like a flood, like i have been holding back a river by myself…. I've never been a very open person, never been good at expressing my feelings or good at communicating but i feel like i just watched my whole live in a third person perspective…. And god was it boring….Hell i felt like i wanted to die again it was that boring but alas that calming feeling came back.

My life i soo boring ,was i guess, but its over know, i'm dead and nothing i can do will change that fact.

In my past live i was an otaku, i loved anime so much so i would take weeks off of school just to watch a new series or read new manga, i eventually dropped out of school, my parents didn't like that but they put up with me, i barely came out of my room and when i did it was to go toilet or to get food, my parents didn't mind but that changed when my brother moved out. He was 25 and i was 16, he helped me out alot ,always went to the shop for me to get me snacks or drinks, it was because of him i didn't really leave the house. I talked to him more than anyone , but still very rarely. But when he moved out my parents tried to get me to either go with him to his new apartment or get a job ,rather than free loading off of them.

I was 16 in Ireland trying to get a job and let me tell you , it wasn't easy. If you still a teenager getting a job in ireland was rare, the only ones people who job are people whose parents blow the employers. Since my parents weren't going to do that for me, finding a job is going to be a challenge. I was searching for 6 months before i got a part time job loading and unloading boxes, easy job and decent pay so i wasn't complaining, my parents let me stay as long as they got one third of my earnings a month, i didn't mind i didn't really buy anything anyway but still it was a steep price for a privileged white teenager to pay each month.

After that nothing interesting happened i would work during the day watch anime and whatever during the night, this lasted until i was 18 when i decided to do something interesting, i decided to go to Japan. My parents didn't really care what i did , i think they were just iwas going to leave the house. I had a penpal over in japan, his name was bigdaddy67, i kinda hope it's a guy cause any girl with that id would be kinda weird. he/she lived near akihabara and they let me stay at their house. Anyway they met me at the airport found out, bigdaddy was actually named Renji and is a guy,thankfully. He was a big Fairy Tail fan, like me, so we got on great thankfully we didn't argue over ships or anything like that, anyway the reason i was going to japan , other than meeting renji and sightseeing, was that Hiro Mashima was doing a signing for fairy tail. We waited in line the night before so we could meet him.

"Can't wait man, i'm so fucking excited to meet him", Renji always curses when he is excited and is actually rather tame otherwise.

" yea man same … here man imma gonna take a piss watch my space."

"Sure man no prob, hurry up though there going to start letting people in soon."he shouted after me.

I just waved at him .the restroom was across the street, it was actually pretty quiet for a main road, i guess it's because of the event going on. Anyway when i finished up i seen the line still wasn't moving so i went in to the convenience store to by some snacks, it was just a few doors down from the restroom. I guess you could say it was in a pretty convenient place….heh yes i know that was bad im sowwy.

Anyway enough of that bullshit, i got a bottle of water for each of us and warm bento. As i was coming out of the shop i seen that they started letting people in, for some reason seeing this i just ran across the street as i was doing this i realised the stupid mistake. I watched way too many anime with people running across a road in japan to know what's about to happen.

"Hello truck-cha-"that's where it hit me like a truck, literally because it was a fucking truck. I'm pretty sure more people get hit by trucks in japan than anywhere else in the world.

And now here i am, in what seems like an endless abyss, i feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing and it's painfully boring. "God i wish my life was interesting, like an anime."

I took me a while to register the fact i actually spoke, that i could feel the words leave my mouth. When i realised that i had hope maybe i wouldn't spend forever in this endless abyss. I was never a very religious person, i didn't really care if there was a god or multiple, i didn't care about people's beliefs, i wouldn't judge them. If someone worship satan i wouldn't avoid them nor would i accuse them to be evil, i would let them be it's their live and they choose how to live it. But part of me held a little hope when i heard my voice, maybe i would be judged by a god and be able to carry on living, maybe i could actually do something rather than rot here and be driven to insanity by my own fucked up thoughts…

" **Well aren't you an interesting mortal~"** a powerful voice spoke out, it sounded feminine, sultry yet childish and playful. It held wonder and intelligence. Honestly it was the most beautiful voice, no sound, i have ever heard. I didn't sound like it came from someone who treats others as pawns , as mere tools on a playing field, it didn't sound like someone who thinks they are better than everyone nor did they sound cold and disgusted like the image people usually paint beings of higher power in stories. Honestly i can't even think of a face for such a voice… it baffled me that someone with such a voice would speak to me a lowly 18 year old virgin from ireland, a person who would rather stay lock in his room playing games, watching anime and reading manga rather than make friends, hell even socialising in general.

" **Mah Mah, no need to think such depressing thoughts, your perfect just the way you are child."** i snorted at this. " **anyway enough of this we have little time to discuss about the next chapter in your story"**

"Wait hold on story ? Ha what is this some kinda Fanfiction or something." in hindsight i probably shouldn't be talking this way to what can only be described as a divine being…. Bit late now.

" **Heheh this not a fanfiction ….. I think…. Any way what i said was merely an expression. My name is Anabella i am an angel of life and death, a servant of The Shinigami, we have to talk about your next step. Mainly what to do now. You have multiple 1 stay here in limbo, option 2 be judged and go to either heaven or hell, option 3 reincarnation."**

" I have some questions regarding the third one".

" **I thought you might"** she says with what sounds like a smirk in her voice.

" Will i be born into the same world as my last? Will i be the same person? Will i have to live the same boring live as before or will i like get sent to another world and live a new live as a new person? And finally will i be conscious of the reincarnation and will i remember my past live and how i came to be in this new world, or same world?"

" **You... really taught this out haven't you"**

"Yep" i said popping the 'p'.

" **Anyway, it will be a different world and you will keep your memories, well at least you will remember this conversation and maybe other things, i can't promise you will remember everything from your past life, this means you will be aware of your surroundings as soon as you're born, maybe even when you are in the womb".**

"Alright that's acceptable, i choose Option number three".

" **Excellent most people actually choose number two because they don't understand that it's not a repeat of their past life, you are actually one of a small number of people who are being or have being reincarnated that actually ask intelligent questions. Anyway that's not all that has to be sorted out, first off there is the world you are to be reborn in, usually it's just the person's favourite fictional world. Or a world based on something they would like it to be, but unfortunately because of your … taste there are many worlds to choose from. So we are going to give you a choice of worlds."**

As she said that a piece of paper appeared in front of me, automatically my body moved to grab it, i feel so relieved to see my hand and to actually feel it for once since i got here.

On the piece of paper was a list of worlds from different anime,tv shows,games, movies and even books and comics

 **Choose a world**

 _ **Fairy tail**_

 _ **Onepiece**_

 _ **Attack on titan**_

 _ **One punch man**_

 _ **Sword art online**_

 _ **Tokyo ghoul**_

 _ **Highschool dxd**_

 _ **Highschool of the dead**_

 _ **Dragon ball**_

 _ **Rick and morty**_

 _ **Gurren lagann**_

 _ **Fallout**_

 _ **marvel [x-men movies]**_

 _ **Marvel [avengers movies]**_

 _ **Yu gi oh**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo**_

 _ **Blue exorcist**_

 _ **My hero academia**_

 _ **Random**_

 _ **Cross over of your choice[min 2 worlds, max 5]**_

"I honestly don't know what to pick, i kinda want to pick them all yet some i don't even know what to do when i get there." i was thinking of picking fairy tail because it was my favourite. But i can't decide which one to pick. If i pick a world i will most definitely alter it whether i mean to or not. If i'm an individual person like an OC i have some free reign but if i'm reborn as a character in the story i have to make choices like they would, unless i change major plot points.

" **You'll hurt yourself thinking so hard".** She said with a giggle.

"If i pick one i might regret it later on, i don't want to cross the worlds over, maybe slight crossovers like magic or an item being in one world but i don't want Natsu, Luffy, Goku and Naruto ending up having to fight some un godly combination of all their past and most strongest enemies. If i could travel to each of them by choice, like say have fairy tail as the one i'm reborn in but during the tenrou arc i go to the dragonball universe or one piece world."

" **You might find a way to do that, but you will make ties to these worlds, the people in them could look up to you, some might even find out how to go to these worlds and might destroy the other. Frieza might travel to the sword art online world and destroy it to build his empire in that universe."**

"Damn i didn't think of it like that… i have a question"

" **Ask away."**

"Will i be reincarnated as a character from whichever world i'm born into, or will i be an OC?"

" **I don't make the rules but i don't think you will become the main character, maybe a main character not THE main character but it's more likely that you will be a character from one of the stories as we can just swap their mind and soul with yours. It's much easier than having to create a family and backstory for you and a body etcetera. But it is possible to be the main character but it's unlikely as the are the central point of their universe. Literally everything revolves around them and their actions."**

"Alright i have chosen."

" **So which world have you decided on"**

" i choose fairy tail but if possible i don't want to get rid of any of the characters in order for me to be there if it's not too much trouble could you just make me anew in that world"

" **It's not too much trouble, you can help me out with certain aspects of the story, basic things like your name and backstory but i could just make it a surprise, or let you make it up as you go in the world."**

"I want my name to be Rinji Heartfire, i want to appear in the world a year or two before the whole Hargeon fiasco. I want to have a similar appearance to my old self but different, date of birth is march 10 X764 and that's it really.

" **Ok that will do,what magic do you wish to learn?"**

"Honestly i don't know i was hoping for it to be a surprise ."

" **Very well, that'll do. You will fall asleep soon and when you wake up you will be reborn…..Enjoy Rinji."**

…

…

….

…

..

 **(Author notes)**

 **This is my first attempt at actual writing, which I'm sure most people figured out by reading. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I taught why not uploaded it. so I did. If anyone has any ideas as to what to include in this story, maybe an ability or an item. I won't spoil to much in what I have planned just know this is set four years before cannon so I'll have a few time skips to get to cannon, but I'll explain what has happened during the skips.**

 **I was had the idea to add in a familiar for the OC but I'm unsure as to what to have, any suggestions will be appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story, it will be uploaded weekly, but I might post chapter 2 before then who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Huh….. where am I'. I groaned as I opened my eyes. Its warm, with a slight breeze flowing through. 'I guess I'm outside'. Yes I'm a fucking genius breeze=outside. I open my eyes and look around, I'm in a clearing. I guess I'm in a forest, judging from the trees and the sound of birds singing. It's actually a beautiful scene lovely flowers all around me, trees swaying with the wind.' it's so peaceful.' *sigh* if I knew better, which I don't, I would know that I just tempted murphy.

 _'Intelligence went up by one.'_

 **ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR**

I had no time to think about the blue box that popped up in front of my face as what ever made that noise is coming and by the sounds of the frantic loud thumping sounds, it's coming in fast .

" well shit, ok deep breaths …. Ok now to think of a plan"

I look around for something I can use, anything to make my situation better. And by total convenience I found a sword and book with what looks like remains of a warrior, actually multiple warriors, maybe they were soldiers, they have pieces of armour that looks like it has been ripped up. I grab the sword and book and I climb a tall tree, beside the tree at the base was what looked like a belt with knifes on it, they were slightly rusted but still looked usable, so I grabbed them on my way up.

There were seven knifes, they looked similar to kunai knifes but they were slightly blunt and rusty. The sword as a normal short sword with a slightly faded but still black blade and a black and red hilt. It was slightly rusty but it would do. In the pommel of the sword there was a red crystal, I guess it was for decoration. My guess was that it was the commander's sword, either that or it belonged to a rich asshole noble.I looked at the kunai I got, most were in an alright state, but one or two of them are pretty bad. I looked at one of the best looking ones, just to pass the time.

While looking at it I caught my reflection. I didn't get a good look because it's not that reflective, what with all the rust. I have short brown hair, with a long fringe that just covers my eyebrows. It's like my old hair in the sense, I have to brush it away with my hand, so the longer hairs keep out of my eyes. It curves slightly to the left. If it wasn't it probably cover my left eye. Speaking of eyes mine were a forest green colour in a somewhat bored but calm expression, completely different from my ocean blue, slightly angry looking, eyes I'm used to. I don't have the slightly chubby face I'm used to either, instead I have a kind of sharp look to it but still with a bored expression. I also have a slight scar just under my right eye, it's just barely visible on the blade. Anyway enough with admiring my self.

The booked I picked up was a book on basic sword techniques, as soon as I picked it up it disappeared in a flash of light and I suddenly knew how to use a sword, I'll be it poorly but it's better than just waving it around and hoping for the best. I don't know how it disappeared but my guess was that I got the power from The gamer Manhwa.

I waited with bated breath for the creature to come from the direction of the noise. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. So was my heart beat . I grabbed the sword in a hammer grip and prepared for what's to come.

…

..

.

"Oh come on hurry the fuck up you piece of shit!". I was starting to lose patience. Seriously I spent a good five minutes admiring myself and another five admiring my weapons.

As I said that a creature, that can only be described as a beast, came charging out of the forest sniffing the air for my scent or someone else's.

It was twice the size of a normal man. Had fur all over its body, horns that come out of its forehead and points up. It opened its mouth and let out another roar, showing of it's sharp teeth, as if to challenge me.

I decided keep quiet this time and to try and learn about it. Its legs don't look to strong so I guess it's not as fast as I thought, its upper body is very muscular so it's definitely strong, the way its stops and smells the air makes me think it has heightened senses. Since it jumped out when I yelled makes it at least somewhat intelligent. As I was doing this I didn't take notice to the blue box in front of me. 'For continuous observation on a target created the skill Observe'

I had to stop looking at the beast as I looked up at its face and it was staring at me, I'll be honest if I wasn't feeling extremely calm I may have shat myself. But we will never know, thankfully.

It crouched down and charged at the base of the tree I was sitting in, showing off its strength by shaking it and knocking me off the branch. I reacted quickly, as I fell I threw two of the kunai I had at its face. Luckily one took out its eye and the other missed but hit it in the shoulder. I roared in pain. I had to cover my ears to prevent my eardrums from exploding. If I had to guess the kunai in its shoulder will make it painful for it to use its arm and the one in its eye will throw off its accuracy.

I was correct as it swung its left hand at me in an attempt to smack me out of the way. I moved slightly to the right and swung at its hand in an attempt to lob it off. Didn't go well as my sword dug into its arm and I was taken with the momentum of the swipe from the beast.

I released my grip on the sword and as I was in the air, I twisted and threw two more kunai at it, didn't really aim but I got lucky last time so maybe it will happen again?

It did….kind of, one of them dug into its foot and the other one …. I don't know as It smacked me into a tree. It hurt soo much. I think I might have cracked a rib but I'm not sure, what with all the adrenaline running through me and the fucking beast in front of me. I had to focus if I wanted to survive.

I got up pulled out two kunai, gripped them in a reverse grip and charged at the monster. It was distracted with something, so I ran behind it and slashed behind its knees. One of my kunai were too rusty and kind of broke as I slashed, so I dug it into its upper thigh of the leg with a kunai in its foot. My other kunai slashed through the flesh of the back of the knee, easily and the beast crumbled. I then backed away from it and faced it head on. It turns out the other kunai somehow ended up in its back and the beast was trying to pull it out.

It was then that I noticed above its head there was a name and a level floating above its head, it was then I also noticed how bad my situational awareness was and that I needed to work on it, it read…

 **Lvl 10**

 **The Horned Monster of Hargeon**

'Who the fuck came up with that name, seriously I wasn't expecting that, I thought it would be called something like _the black death of the forest_ , or _like the beast king_. sigh At least it's not called _the furry monster of demise_ , actually that might be better... Wait I'm seeing a name and a title, I learned how to use a sword by absorbing a book and I'm unnaturally calm….my god I've got the powers of the gamer…..THANK YOU ANNABELLA-SAMA'

I know she isn't a god, I think for all I know she could have lied, but anyway even if she wasn't the one who gave me this power I was still thankful to whoever gave me this power.

I was soo going to abuse its features.

I turned my attention to the newly dubbed furry monster of demise or the FMD, this could also mean _fuck me daddy_ but it doesn't ... or does it. Anyway it was slowly bleeding out and it couldn't stand, it can't use one of his arms and one of his hands is barely attached to his body, but somehow it was still alive. So I 'observed' it.

 **The Horned Monster of Hargeon**

 **Lvl 10**

 **{status} Bleeding, immobile.**

 **{emotion} Angry, hungry, weak.**

 **{info} It is called the Horned Monster of Hargeon as it lives in the forest near Hargeon and attacks its town, for food or for food nobody know but because of this there is a bounty on its head. They didn't send a job request to a guild as it never killed anyone during its attacks. But it kills people who hunt it.**

 **[bounty] 70,000J Dead . Report to town mayor upon completion, bring proof of death.**

'Huh that's a lot of info, but I guess I have to kill it .'

And with that I ran with a kunai in my hand and I slashed at the neck of the FMD and I watched in morbid fascination as the blood flowed out its neck and it slowly choked on its own blood. 'That was kind of fucked up'….. 'Huh?' was my reaction as the body of the beast exploded into particles of light. And was replaced with a stack of jewels, the money not actual jewels, a vial of red liquid, some hide, fangs, a horn and some claws, and syringe of something.

 **{loot obtained}**

 **5,000 jewel**

 **Health potion x1**

 **Monster hide x10**

 **Sharp monster fangs x4**

 **Horn of the monster of Hargeon x1**

 **Monster claws x5**

 **Syringe of beast senses x1**

I observed them and found out the health potion healed 10% of my max hp. The hide, fangs and claws were crafting items. The horn was a quest item so I guess I turn that over too the mayor for the bounty. And the syringe improved my senses with, thankfully, no side effects. I kind of taught it was a perfume or something.

After observing them surprisingly my observe didn't level up but I did.

I did a quick scan of the clearing. There were now two broken trees, squashed flowers and sprinkles of blood. I look down at myself and see I'm wearing black runners, black trousers and a green t-shirt that has a few rips in it and some blood on it.

I check my chest to see that I didn't crack a rib… I think. I'll check it out when I cash in the bounty. I don't know if gamers body will fix it or if I even have gamers body. I spot nothing in the clearing and I don't hear anything but I'll keep my guard up. I went over to a tree, one that wasn't fucked over with our anticlimactic fight, and sat at the base.

So I decided that now was the time to finally see my 'stats'. I'm guessing I have high luck, judging by the me actually hitting with the knives.

So here it goes I look in front of me, silently praying for good stats as I shout one word that will show me how different I am from my past self.

"STATUS"

…..

…

…..

….

...

 **(authors notes)**

 **I want to thank the people who read and reviewed the first chapter. I wasn't expecting people to actually ask for more so here is another anyone has any ideas for techniques, items or a familiar for him please pm me. please review it helps me improve my writing and lets me know what you like to read in my story. Next chapter should be posted in a week. I would also like to know what kind of magic would you like the OC to use.**


	3. Chapter 3

"STATUS"

 ** _Rinji Hearthfire_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Occupation :_**

 ** _Title/Moniker:_**

 ** _Lvl: 12_**

 ** _Next Lvl: 5,760/115,200_**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _D.O.B: 10 of March X764_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _STR:10_**

 ** _DEX:10_**

 ** _VIT:10_**

 ** _INT:11_**

 ** _WIS:10_**

 ** _LUK:10_**

 ** _HP:1200_**

 ** _EP/MP: 600_**

 ** _HPR: 1% per minute (12 points)_**

 ** _EPR/MPR: 1% per minute(6 points)_**

 ** _Points:60_**

 ** _Money: 5,000 jewel_**

 ** _{Info}_**

 _Reincarnated in the world of fairy tail with the powers of The Gamer and the knowledge of a past life_ ** _._**

 ** _{Skills}_**

 ** _Gamer's mind (passive) lvl max :_** _Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Allows user immunity towards magic that affects the user's mind._

 ** _Gamer's body (passive) lvl max:_** _Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects._

 ** _Basic sword mastery (passive) lvl 2:_** _Allows user to freely handle swords. Increase in attack damage with swords_ _._

 ** _Throwing weapon mastery (passive) lvl 4:_** _allows user to handle any throw able weapon. Decreases chance of missing target. Increases attack damage with throwing weapons._

 ** _Observe (active) lvl 10:_** _Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Currently gives {status},{emotion} and {info} of the target._

'Guess EP stands for ethernano points. But why is my observe skill so high?, I barely used it. Meh doesn't matter, next ….."inventory"'

 ** _{equipped}_**

 ** _Poor quality black trousers:_** _offers nothing special and has no other purpose other than protecting your dignity. Dirty from your fight_ ** _._**

 ** _Poor quality green T-shirt:_** _offers nothing special and has no other purpose other than protecting your dignity. Slightly torn and bloody_ ** _._**

 ** _Poor quality black runners:_** _ordinary runners. Passively increases speed when worn._

 ** _Weapon belt:_** _made to hold kunai knifes, able to hold 15 kunai. Currently holding one common kunai and one poor kunai._

 ** _The black blade:_** _blade of unknown origins, slightly blunt and faded from age. Has an unidentifiable red crystal in the pommel that has an unknown use._

 ** _{consumables}_**

 ** _Health potion x1:_** _heales 10% of max hp when consumed_

 ** _Syringe of beast senses x1:_** _increases user's senses_

 ** _{crafting items}_**

 ** _Monster hide x10:_** _hide from a monster_

 ** _Sharp monster fangs x4:_** _fangs from a monster_

 ** _Monster claws x5:_** _Claws from a monster_

 ** _{quest items}_**

 _ **Horn of the monster of Hargeon x1:** return to the mayor of Hargeon to cash in the bounty from The Horned Monster of Hargeon_.

"hmmmm , I wonder if I should use that syringe. It could be very useful butttttt ah fuck it I will. Know where to stab myself."

I pulled out the syringe and injected into my arm and as I did that a pop up popped up, cause that's what they do.

 **'Would you like to permanently increase your senses'**

 **yes/no**

I clicked yes and it was like getting hit by a truck all over again. I was assaulted by sounds, smells, colours. I could feel the wind on my face, I could feel what direction it was coming from too. I couldn't try it now but I'm guessing eating is going to be so much better to. God I hope there is cider in this world. I can barely live with the fact there will be no monster, the drink, but if there is no cider I think I might just walk up and give Zeref a hug.

Everything is different know, it's like comparing my old vision to San Andreas graphic and my new vision to Gta5.

That's the difference, it's fucking insane. It's like I was blind and now I can see. Like I was deaf and now I can hear. Like I couldn't smell and now I can. Like I couldn't feel and now I can….. Ok ill stop now. Yes you caught me I'm just trying to fill space with worthless words so I can have a decent size word count. And do ya know what. It worked. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. Because I AM GOD HEAR MUHAHAHAHA.*cough*

ok ill stop now, serious time. 'Where the fuck am I?'

I know I'm in a forest near Hargeon. But where the fuck is it.'hmmmmmm'. Its then that I catch the scent of salt water, if I remembered right Hargeon was a port town with few wizards and only one magic shop.

"Alright time to follow the scent, see if this senses are really as good as I hope they are."

And with that I set off following the scent. I block out my other senses and focus just on the scent and nothing else, I focused on the smell of salt water and a slight smell of fish.

 ***ding***

 **'You have learned the skill 'tracking' (passive).** _ **Using your improved senses you are capable of following tracks and scents for up to a mile**_ **.**

'It's so much easier now. I fucking love this ability.' I grin merrily to myself.

It took me ten minutes of travel and I'm finally here…. Hargeon. The place wear cannon begins, and where my next chapter begins. I am so joining fairy tail. But first I need to learn magic, so where is that magic shop at.

…

…..

…..

"Seriously where the fuck is it, there's the restaurant Natsu and Lucy went in. Judging by the space over there I guess that's where bora was, or will be. So where is it. It should be nearby. "I'm kind of getting annoyed now, is it not around here, or did it even exist here at this time."

"Excuse me is there a magic shop around here?" I decided to ask a random bystander.

"There is no magic shop in Hargeon kid, not many wizards come by. There's a stall at the monthly market that sells magic items but other than that you'll have to go elsewhere."

"Damn I could have sworn there was one here sigh oh well, thanks mister but can you point me in the direction of the mayor's office?" might as well cash in that bounty while I'm here.

"It's just down that road take a right, then a left, then another right and ya should be there."

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I say as I wave him goodbye. 'Nice guy'.

Ok now to follow these fucking directions.

Surprisingly they lead me to the mayor's office, not saying I didn't trust the guy but I was usually terrible at directions in my past life. I wasn't as bad at Zoro who could probably lead them back to east blue if he navigated the ship, but I was terrible at giving directions and following them.

Anyway I knock on the door and I hear a feminine voice say 'enter' it was kind of muffled from the door but I heard it clearly with my new senses, which thanks to my gamer ability I can control them, as I entered I looked around the room. It was a pretty open room, lovely oak wood floors, nice decorative wallpaper on the walls, obviously that's where they go, it had a small wooden desk surrounded with a few boxes, enough to look like a lot but not enough to look messy. I smiled at the, what I presumed to be the, secretary.

She wore a black suit top and white shirt underneath ,a black skirt with bare legs and black heels. She had blond hair tied up in a bun and a pair of glasses with beautiful blue eyes.

She smiled back and ask " hello, how can we help you today?"

"Hi, I was hoping of cashing in the bounty of the Horned monster of Hargeon. I have proof of the kill."

"Oh brilliant, that thing was starting to become more frequent in its attacks and the mayor was contemplating whether or not we should ask a wizards guild for help, oh excuse me one moment please ."

She got up and walked over to a door that read 'mayor's office'. She knocked and opened it a crack and talked to the person inside, I'm guessing it's the mayor. I doubt it's the janitor or something. I blocked out what they were saying to give them some privacy, you know to be polite and I'm pretty sure I heard moaning and grunting so yeaaaahhh.

The secretary came out with a blush on her face and a bag by her side.

I just smiled at her and acted like I didn't hear anything.

"C-can I see some proof of the kill." she said with a slight stutter in her voice. It was actually really cute seeing her trying to act professional. I had to hold back my laughter, while I pulled out the horn. I had it in the belt where I stored my kunai, it was a bit too big for it but it's going now so it's not my problem anymore. I placed it gently on the table for her to get a good look at it.

"Ok this will to, here is your reward plus an extra 25,000 jewel." I was kind of confused at the large tip.

"Why the extra 25,000 jewels?"

"As I already told you, we were going to hire a wizards guild to take it out, but we were also going to increase its bounty encase a wizard didn't take the job. So the extra money is because that's how much we were going to increase the bounty by. Now is there anything else I can help you with?" that's actually pretty surprising but I'm not going to complain.

"I was wondering is there any houses that are available or any apartments?"

"There is one house that is close to the centre of town, it used to be a shop that belonged to a potion maker, it has the shop floor and the living area upstairs. It also has a basement that the potion maker used to brew potions. It has been abandoned for about a year but it hasn't falling into disrepair, to buy it would be 275,000 jewels. And if you decided to turn it into a shop you will have to run it by us, to get the planning permission."

It's not a bad idea, I could use it to sell loot and other things I get if I stumble upon a dungeon. I could also buy from traveling merchants and try and get my hands on gate keys for Lucy or maybe for myself.

"I don't have enough on me yet, but can I put a deposit of 50,000J on it and pay the rest later, I might turn it into a magic shop since there isn't one here but that is undecided. I'll have the rest of the money for you buy the end of the month."

"Pleasure doing business with you, you have to weeks to come up with the 225,000 jewel or we will let someone else buy it. There is an inn across the road that is 10,000 a week if you need somewhere to stay." we stand up and shake each other's hand, I place the money on the table and leave.

I walk across to the inn and get a room for a week, I probably won't be staying here much, I might be hunting and searching for a dungeon. The room is nice a bedroom, bathroom and a small living room. Nice size, perfect for me, they serve breakfast and dinner here at eight in the morning and 8 in the evening to residents for free.

 **{quest completed}**

 **Return the Horn of the monster of Hargeon to collect the bounty.**

 **[rewards]**

 **70,000J for the bounty**

 **Extra 25,000J**

 **2,000 xp gained**

 **{new quest unlocked}**

 _You put a deposit on a house/shop, to actually own it you must come up with 225,000J in two weeks._

 **Success:** _keys to new home, increased reputation with Hargeon, 10,000xp._

 **Failure:** _decreased reputation, title untrustworthy._

 **Bonus objectives:** _find a natural dungeon, defeat boss of the dungeon, return money at least 24hrs before deadline._

 **Bonus rewards:** _50,000J, random skill book, random magical item, skills [ID Create],[ID escape], 15,000xp, 50,000xp, 20,000xp._

Ok that's do able, I'll start it tomorrow, I might as well upgrade my stats before I go to sleep. 'stats'.

 **Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Occupation:**

 **Title/Moniker:**

 **Lvl: 12**

 **Next Lvl: 7,760/115,200**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: 10 of March X764**

 **Race: Human**

 **STR:10**

 **DEX:10**

 **VIT:10**

 **INT:11**

 **WIS:10**

 **LUK:10**

 **HP:1200**

 **EP/MP: 600**

 **HPR: 1% per minute (12 points)**

 **EPR/MPR: 1%per minute(6 points)**

 **Points:60**

 **Money: 5,000 jewel**

I'll put ten into STR,VIT,WIS,DEX and LUK respectively and I'll put 9 into INT.

Here's the changes.

 **Rinji Hearthfire**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Occupation:**

 **Title/Moniker:**

 **Lvl: 12**

 **Next Lvl: 7,760/115,200**

 **Age: 16**

 **D.O.B: 10 of March X764**

 **Race: Human**

 **STR:20**

 **DEX:20**

 **VIT:20**

 **INT:20**

 **WIS:20**

 **LUK:20**

 **HP:1200**

 **EP/MP: 600**

 **HPR: 1% per minute (12 points)**

 **EPR/MPR: 1%per minute(6 points)**

 **Points:1**

 **Money: 40,000 jewel**

That's decent enough, know time for bed.

…

…

…..

….

…

..

 **.**

 **(author's notes)**

 **I've yet to decide on the magic for my OC but I've got suggestions of a God slayer or a Dragon God slayer I have an idea on how the OC would get them, but I need an element, or elements for him to use. for those who don't want a slayer type mage I have an idea I could use instead. I was thinking of using a type of Make-magic, or maybe adding in new celestial spirit keys. these spirits will be based off of game characters or maybe characters from different anime. If you want me to add in the spirits I would also give the Oc a different magic so he doesn't use them as a crutch. If you want the spirits I would need ideas as to what the spirits would be, their power, looks etc. and a secondary magic the Oc could use.**

 **The Oc has slight anger issues towards certain subjects and isn't very good at conversing with people. if people piss him of he threatens them in sometimes creative ways. This is because of his past life, but as time passes and his memories from that life slowly disappear he will hopefully change.**

 **If you have any ideas as to what his relationship could be towards some of the fairy tail wizards or how he treats some of them, it would be appreciate it. I'm terrible at writing romance and smut so keep that in mind, but if people really want it I will consider trying. If I do write it there will be no Yaoi. as the Oc isn't gay and gets angry when people suggest he is.( people from his past life always taught he was gay and because of that he was always in the friend zone) :'(**

 **From now on I will be uploading two chapters a week on Mondays and Fridays. I will try and make the chapters longer but I need ideas to make the story more interesting so its not just a load of pointless words to fill up space.**

 **Again thanks for the people who read and review and if you have any ideas for the story please pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'You have slept in a bed your HP and EP have fully recovered.'**

'God that's going to get so fucking annoying, wonder what time it is? 'I wondered as I rose from my slumber. I look at my bedside locker and see there is a clear crystal, I'm guessing its a lacrima, it displayed 6:30….. Wait 6:30, why the fuck am I up so early, seriously I'm never up this early. Even for work, or school. _Sigh_ I don't even feel tired, must be the gamer's mind. Fuck I guess I actually got to do something now. Right I've got money so I might as well go shopping, I need clothes that aren't bloody and don't smell of sweat.

So now it's time to venture out to the big bad outdoors, I just hope there isn't too many people. God I hate people. I would much rather talk to my fucking dog than a person. Well most people are fine it's just the people who are loud, full of themselves, cocky and I really hate people who think they can tell others what to do. I hate bullies, I was never bullied when in my last life, thankfully, there weren't many in our school, but I really hated people who would call people names, physically injure them for no reason and then go off and brag about it to others. I really hated it.

There were was this first year in my school who was bullied on my bus, since I was older, I gave them a warning to leave her alone or I would tell….. Okay I didn't say that what I really did was threaten them and their families. I was always known in my school as the angry loner. Its probably because I maybe sort of threatened a lot of people if they annoyed me, and that I never really talked to people, anyway this girl thanked me and sat next to me for a couple of months on the bus, I helped her with studying and what not, the bullies never bothered her on the bus so I thought they was kind of stupid of me now that I think about it.

But one day when she didn't come to school, I got worried she was quiet the day before, usually we would have a quick chat to pass the time, but it was never a full blown conversation. she never missed a day of school either so, I was really worried. Then I thought maybe she was just sick so I didn't think much about it. But when I got to school my year head made an announcement at assembly that morning. It turns out they still bullied her in school when I wasn't around and she never confided in me. She committed suicide the night before, she didn't have any friends other than me, she was an only child to and her parents were devastated.

I was absolutely livid, it wasn't the first time I dealt with suicide, but it was my first time seeing someone getting bullied so much they actually commit suicide.

I saw the bullies at lunch time in the canteen. And they were laughing at the fact they pushed an innocent 13 year old girl to suicide. I was so fucking angry, just thinking about it is making me angry. I picked up the chair I was sitting on and smacked it against the back of the leader's head. I wasn't thinking straight at all. I saw red and I wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds.

 _(flashback)_

 _"What the hell man are you insane, you could've killed him." annoying pussy number one said._

 _"Your fucking next you bastard, you killed an innocent girl, death is too good for you." I think you know who said that._

 _"What are you talking about, were innoc-". That was the last straw for me as I cut annoying pussy number two off with a swift uppercut to his jaw. Unfortunately for me, fortunately for them, I was held down by the caretakers that work in the canteen. It took both of them to hold me back, and when they did I realised what I did. While it was satisfying doing it , the look of fear and horror and even disgust from the crowd around us wasn't. My 'friends' were there, they were the ones that were disgusted with me, me I was sticking up for the girl who was bullied to death and they were disgusted with ME… I stopped struggling and said._

 _"okay I'll stop, but I hope you bastards rot in hell for what you did to Rachel."_

 _As soon as I said that I think people knew why I did that, some people looked like they had a slight bit of respect because of that, but the were still scared i would lash out._

 _But considering I nearly caved in a 13 year old's skull and I almost knocked out another I'm not to surprised they looked at me as a monster_

 _(flashback over)_

Considering what I did I got off pretty lightly, I got a week's suspension and my parents were called in to talk to the principle. My brother and sister went to this school and were good students, the principle actually taught my brother. My parents new how I was when it came to suicide, I lost my best friend when I was 8 to suicide. But that's a story for another time.

I only got suspension to show I was being punished. I'm actually surprised I wasn't arrested for what I did, I pretty much attempted manslaughter, but considering I was 15 and the parents of the bullies were disgusted with what their children did to Rachel, they dropped it. Rachel's father was a lawyer and even offered, that if I was to be brought to court he would help me out. I was even more surprised _they_ didn't get arrested, but unfortunately there wasn't any evidence she was bullied by them. While I only talked to Rachel from time to time to help her I also helped her to study for the exams. I got to know her parents because of that and got on really well with them. They treated me like I was family, hell it was Rachel's dad that got me my job. I helped them out around their house from time to time, helped them with the funeral. They even named their child after me, well his middle name. Turns out Rachel's mother was pregnant with a baby boy, wonder how that kid is doing now actually.

Anyway I don't know how going to the shop turned into a trip down memory lane, only it's the bad side of memory lane, and I don't know where I was going with this metaphor. I think it's a metaphor? Or is it an expression? Ah who cares let's go shopping.

Turns out by having flash backs you get lost, so it took me about ten minutes to find the fucking shop, after walking into three female clothing shops and somehow ending up in this world's version of Ann Summers, that was an experience. They have a shop for sex toys but not for magical items ,seriously what the fuck Hargeon. I guess there is more horny housewives than mages in Hargeon.

I just decided to buy two simple outfits that were cheap but nice looking. I bought a two pairs of black cargo pants, I got a light green round neck t-shirt and a white v neck t-shirt and black boots. While I was in a changing room I noticed I was wearing my chained necklace from my past life.

Me and my best friend got rings that had our names inscribed on the inside. _'Allen and Madison. Anime lover's for life'_ that's what we wanted on them but the idiot who inscribe them wrote, _'Allen and Madison, lover's for life'_. Kind of a big mistake, considering I was seven and she was ten and we both had knowledge of...let's just say we had the talk. I wasn't supposed to get it that early but I was there when Madison got it from her parents, they taught we were doing 'inappropriate things' when they weren't around, so they taught us the 'birds' and the 'bees'. I don't know how they taught we were doing shit like that, come on we hadn't even hit puberty yet and they taught we were fooling around.

Anyway we didn't mind what the ring said it was more to remember each other by. I always kept it on me even though it was eleven years ago. It was the only thing I had of hers other than my memories, that are slowly disappearing, and my love for anime that we shared.

When I had outgrown the ring I bought a black chain so I could wear it around my neck. It wasn't the only thing I put on that chain.

Rachel always wore a necklace that had a rose on it, it was a silver rose, kind of plain but it was nice. She got it from her Grandmother before she past and when Rachel died her Mother gave it to me, I'll be it hesitantly. I got a jeweller to make it so that it could be attached to my chain. I always had this chain with me, it held memories of my first friend and crush, and my little sister who I failed to protect.

I was glad I had it with me in this world, a world where things like magic and dragons are real, a place where something as simple as joining a guild would give you incredibly strong bonds of friendship and a family. One that may be loud, constantly fighting and kind of annoying at times but it's a place where people could call home, a place where they could come to getter and fight for their family. A place to belong. It feels that with this ring my friends are with me in spirit watching over me. I'm just glad I get to share this with them. It's a place I plan to protect, where I hope I can become apart of this family, maybe for once in my life I can actually feel welcome, feel happy to walk in the door and with a genuine smile on my face and say 'I'm home' and have people smile and welcome me as one of their own.

I don't know how buying clothes got me to go on an emotional rant. But I feel happy that I'm not alone in this world. With my powers, I will make sure to protect the people of fairy tail. I will change this world into a world where the future isn't war death and violence. But it's one of happiness, a world where the people I hope to be able to call my family are safe, and live like they always to. Barley being able to pay rent, struggling to become an S-class. Taking missions, only to cause destruction and having to pay half your earnings to fix it.

I will make this world's future better. But to do that I must become stronger, I must join fairy tail in four years time. I must prevent as many deaths as I can from happening.

 _ **{new quest unlocked}**_

 _ **Join fairy tail.**_

 _ **Rewards: fairy tail guild mark, 20,000xp, ?**_

 _ **(Accept/Decline)**_

 _ **{new quest unlocked}**_

 _ **Prevent as many casualties from the fight against Zeref and Acnologia.**_

 _ **Rewards : ?**_

 _ **(Accept)**_

I can't decline the second one but I wasn't going to anyway. I obviously accepted both of them.

To join fairy tail I must become strong and I obviously need magic. For now I'll try and find that dungeon. I need to become as strong as I can in four years. And I don't plan on stopping. I'll aim for S-class and I'll train the weaker mages at fairy tail. Hopefully I can become strong enough to at least beat Erza but that's going to take a while and a lot of effort on my part. Even with the gamer power, I'll try not rely on it but I will obviously abuse the shit out of certain features.

Now you're probably wondering, 'why aren't you going to rely on The Gamer Power, it will help you to become stronger.' and my answer to that is 'it's a secret'.

…

..

.

Okay I'm joking. The reason is it's too overpowered and while I don't want people to die, I'll only end up using it as a crutch. Ill end up abusing the power, treat people as if they are npc's and treat my new life as a game. I could end up causing more deaths if I treat my life this way.

Now this could be treated as that the author is to lazy to keep track of my stats or that he doesn't have a fucking clue as to how to write a gamer fic. And you would probably be write….to an extent. If there was an author to this, it would probably be me or a weaker version of me. A version of me who wants his life to be like mine. Where he can interact with his favourite characters, do magic, maybe even meet dragons. if he is me, he will probably have a boner for. I don't even know how to write a fanfic so if a version of me actually gained the courage to post one. Why the fuck would he do a gamer story. Seriously its really difficult…. Probably ….. I think it is anyway.

But I even if I believe my new life is that of fiction, which I don't, I will not become reliant on this power. No matter how awesome it is, I won't rely on it. This doesn't mean I won't use it. God no, I will use it. I just won't use certain things that this power entails. I probably won't use the party system, I won't use the level up system either. I'll keep a hold of all my stat points and I will only use them if I have to. If there is an enemy too strong for me I will abuse the shit of having all them stat points. It will be a major table turner. I will work for stat points. I will gain strength by actually doing exercising, gain knowledge by reading.

The only things I will definitely use are some of my skills, my inventory, I can pass that as requip magic, and I will definitely use skill books to use magic and the dungeon system/loot system. I will only use some other features if I have to. Now enough mindless babbling, time to find that dungeon.

And so I set out to look for the dungeon, what else did you expect me to do, I started to look in the forest where I fought the... the ...the, fuck what was it called again? I known its name was stupid but what was it? ... Ah who cares its dead. I went to the forest where I killed that thing and I searched the nearby area.

After about an hour of fucking searching I decided to take a break and try and use magic. Or at least try to learn to use mana for now until I decide what I want to learn magic wise.

So I sat down on a nearby tree stump and got into a lotus position. I closed my eyes and blocked out my senses. With my heightened senses came better control over them. I guess it's so I don't overwhelm myself. It took me a while to clear my head and when I did I heard that fucking annoying *ding*

 _ **'You have learnt the skill 'mediation'(active)**_

 _ **By clearing your mind you were able to enter a meditative state.**_

 _ **Your magic regen has improved by 5%.'**_

Now to get a feel for my magic. It took me a while of focusing but eventually I felt a pull, like I was being guided into my very being. I felt calm, warm and safe. My magic felt like it was gently moving through my system, like it was in my veins. I could hear my heartbeat and for each beat I felt a pulse in my magic, like it was resonating with my heart. I gently reached out with my mind and guided it to my hands as a test to see what would happen. As I focused I felt my hands grow heavier yet lighter at the same time, I felt my muscles in my arms strengthen as my magic passed through them to get to my hands. I think even my bones strengthened as my magic passed through them. I didn't focus on them only on guiding my magic to my hands until a *ding* broke my concentration. As I opened one eye to read the box , I quickly glanced down at my hands and seen they didn't look any different I kind of felt disappointed at this but as I read the box that slowly disappeared.

 _ **'By guiding magic to your arms you have created the skill 'iron fists'(active).**_

 _ **Iron fists allows you to strengthen your muscles, bones and skin to be as strong as iron.**_

 _ **Increases strength by 10**_

I was surprised I expected to form a mana ball or something, not strengthening my body. But this is good for now. I'll try and do the same to my legs. And so I did, but the result was different

 ** _'By guiding magic to your legs you have created the skill 'stealth foot'(active)_**

 ** _Increases your speed when active and allows for quiet movement. Move like gentle breeze and be gone before your victims know it._**

 ** _Doubles your speed_**

 ** _When active you make no sound._**

 ** _Strengthen your leg muscles to become hard like stone_**

 ** _Increases vitality by 10_**

 ** _Increases dexterity by 10_**

Ill try and learn some magic, even if it's just a mana blast. It could give me the upper hand in a fight.

I started meditating again, focusing this time on shaping my magic as I brought it to my hands. I imagined a ball, a small blue ball about the size of a tennis ball. I didn't bother about trying to move it or about adding spin to it. I just focused on forming it. It took me a while but I could feel my magic moving to my hand, it felt different that earlier. It felt almost liquid. It felt warm but cold at the same time. I opened my right eye just a crack and seen a tiny ball of magic floating above my palm. It looks unstable, it keeps warping in shape and size. Then it exploded.

"Ah! You some on a bitch!" I maay have punched a tree, or two, or three. I just punched a small forest. Heh, heh get it three tree's a small forest.

"Dear god what is wrong with me, I'm laughing at my own joke. I didn't even say it out loud. If someone saw me they would think I'm insane." first I'm thinking my life is a fanfic and now I'm laughing to myself about a terrible joke.

Oh. I remember that make magic is unstable if used one handed, unless you are strong at forming it. Maybe I should treat it like a make magic.

And so I put left palm open facing up and my right fist on top of the middle of my palm and focused on forming a ball. As soon as I felt the warm but cold liquid I chanted

 **'mana-make energy blast'**

And with that I moved my right hand and watched as the ball formed about the size of a football and launched towards a tree that was about five feet from me. And it went through it like it was a hot knife through butter. Then it exploded, it wasn't that powerful but it gave off a large flash of bright light that blinded me for a minute. It was then I heard the fucking*ding*

 _ **'Through trial and error you have learnt 'Mana-Make magic'**_

 _ **Based off of your understanding of ice-make magic you have created mana-make.**_

 _ **Using your hands to mould your magic into mana then into a sculpture.'**_

 _ **Mana-make magic**_

 _ **(sub skill(s))**_

 _ **Energy blast: moulds a ball of mana which gets launched at high speeds. Capable of cutting through objects then explodes and forms a bright flash of light that stuns enemies and temporarily blinds them.**_

These will be very useful for when I find that dungeon. Hopefully that's soon. I pull out the lacrima clock I acquired from my room and saw it was 12:30.

"Wow guess I was so focused on learning my magic I lost track of time. Fuck it I'm not giving up on finding that dungeon."

….

….

….

…

..

.

 **(author's notes.)**

 **I was given the idea from review to make an energy make magic, a moulding magic that's made of pure raw magic power. I called it mana make magic in this chapter but I might change that. Just bare in mind I might not have this as the Oc's main magic. I have the idea for the Oc to run a shop that sells magic items. this way characters can seek him out and he can make money from selling items from grinding. he will also make his own magic items and he will learn how to enchant and use charms. this way he can have a wide variety of powers while being semi original. I might have this as his main magic along side his mana-make.** **many people suggested a god slayer or a dragon slayer but while I myself like slayers I think its very over used, if people really want a slayer type power for the oc I might try and incorporate it in a later chapter.** **if you want him to have a different magic than his mana make or if you have a better name for it pm me.**

 **Some people might not like the idea of me barely using the gamer power but I decided on it as it can make a character too op really fast. So I'm removing the party system from this fic and I won't have him changing his stats unless he is against a powerful enemy. He will have skills but I won't have a levelling system for it, it will be more his own power and he measures his strength not by level but by people he defeats. another reason is that this is my first fanfiction, first I've showed someone, I feel like I've jumped the gun on myself by writing a gamer fic but I felt there was very few fairy tail gamer fics. I probably should rewrite this without the gamer power but I wanted some of the aspects of the gamer power in this fic for things like dungeons, the skills and skill books etc.**

 **I want to ask you guys/girls, should I rewrite this without the gamer power in it or should I just continue with it the way it is?**

 **If you have any ideas for the Mobs that I should put in the dungeon or techniques for the oc to use and items he could create for his store please pm me or review.**

 **Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh so this is the dungeon?" jee i wonder how i figured that one out?

 **You have discovered a natural dungeon**

 **Would you like to enter**

 **Y/N**

 **Minimum level requirement lvl10**

"Oh that's how i found it, if this didn't pop up i definitely wouldn't find it." 'note the sarcasm in my voice'. It's a typical dungeon. I massive cave, dark as the fucking abyss and the entrance is littered with skulls and bones. I actually passed by this once or twice thinking it wouldn't be this obvious. But it was, and if that i had walked closer to it the first time i would have realised it was it and i wouldn't have spent an extra **FOUR FUCKING HOURS!** Searching for the fucking thing. In total i have spent six hours,SIX HOURS, looking for it and that's since my attempt at learning magic. It is now 17:30, for your retards out there (me) that's half five in the evening. It's been almost twelve hours since i've left the inn and i only just found the dungeon.

 _Sigh,_ now i may be stupid but i'm not stupid enough to go into a dungeon unprepared, i eventually learn from my mistakes after going through three keyboard, so what i'm going to do is set a waypoint, if i can, train my mana-make and my other skills for about an hour and a half, then i'm going to attempt to sharpen my sword and my remainder knifes and if i can make some new ones with the drops i got of that…...thing.

 **1 hour and twenty minutes later**

"ha…..ha…..ha , ok,..ha..i know i'm unfit but _pant_ fuck i'm not this bad am i. I taught having a gamer's body would make this shit disappear." if i had even half a braincell i would know that this wasn't just physical exhaustion it's also magical exhaustion. If i bothered to check my 'hud' ,that i somehow disabled, i would see i had barely any mana left.

I was still just outside the cave, maybe about fifty metres away, it was a small clearing _was_. Now it's pretty spacious, it could probably fit a dragon in it, i kinda got trigger happy with my new 'mana-make' magic. I learned five new spells that i trust to use in combat, but i also have ideas for some other attacks to use if i can pull of the control.

Now i see why fairy tail are known for its destruction, its so fucking fun. The spells i trust to use are based off of Gray's ice-make magic spells. I learned a spell similar to his **ice make lance.** The reason it's similar as instead of his spell where he can fire multiple at once, mine only fires one 'lance'. I just can't fire multiple, well i can but if i want to actually want to hit something i should just stick with firing one. I called it **manna-make spear.** I also made a **mana-make knuckle** , **mana-make shield** , **mana-make sword** and a **mana-make eagle.**

The **mana-make eagle** wasn't as difficult as i thought it would be, it's similar to the **mana-make spear** but shaped like an eagle and it follows its target. That part was difficult but it just takes a bit more focus, i can only make one of them as well but they do a good bit a damage by themselves that i feel if there was more the damage might become lower. The best thing about using mana instead of ice for make magic is that it doesn't have a elemental weakness like ice does. It isn't actually a element it's _pure_ magic power, i have a feeling this would be classified as a lost magic if it was made hundreds of years ago. Not only is it powerful but i don't know if it has any drawbacks with me using it.

I'm pretty sure a mage's magic power is like their life force or something, and since this is pure magic power i might be causing more damage to myself than i realise.

Think of it this way, a mage uses magic power to do spells or magic items. Mages channel their magic and turn it into an element or they use it to alter their body. This way they use less magic and it drains slower, i think. I'm pretty sure thats why nobody in fairy tail use raw magic power. I'm only beginning to use magic so until i find a skill book or i figure out how to use this more efficiently i'm kinda fucked.

Anyway it's time to try and make myself some knives. I open my inventory and take out all my monster hide, claws and fangs. I the take my 'common kunai' and cut two pieces of hide into strips, it actually was really easy they were all the same length and thickness, probably because of some game mechanics. I then try and sharpen the claws, the claws were about the same size as the kunai knives, there already suitable for stabbing just not for cutting. I sharpened three of them to ok standards and the other two i left the same, i might need them for later, i didn't need to sharpen the fangs just clean them up a bit. When i was done i care took one of the claws and slowly wrapped it in the leather strips.

 ***ding***

 **You have learnt the 'crafting skill'**

 **Combine two things to make something more useful.**

 **You have created a 'makeshift knife' quality:common.**

That was easier than i thought it would be. Might as well make as many as i can.

 **10 minutes later**

"Okay now how do i sharpen a blade?" I pull my sword from my inventory and lay it on the grass beside me. Lets try something.

"Computer search how to sharpen sword on google." i wait for a minute then two….

….

"Okay guess that didn't work, i wonder if this would class as crafting?" i take a guess and i pick up my sword and walk over to the rock a couple a feet behind me.

' i know in skyrim they use a grinding stone to sharpen a sword, maybe if i use this rock i could do something similar? Sure it might take a while or it might ruin the sword but i am not going in that dungeon with a blunt was fucking useless against that ….. Thing'

So i start 'grinding' the sword against the rock in an attempt to sharpen it…..and the thing is i think it's working.

 **15 minutes later**

Ok if there is anyone out there who is good at sharpening swords or smithing i'm sorry. You guys put hard work and effort into your work. You put your heart and soul into making a weapon deadly.. But i just spent fifteen minutes rubbing a sword against a rock and its sharp. And i don't mean it's slightly sharp no it's _sharp_. Almost as sharp as the fangs that ….thing had in its mouth. I was probably doing it completely wrong too. But i guess it's because of my crafting skill or it's another weird game mechanic. If my sword was this sharp when i fought the monster of hargeon then it wouldn't have gotten stuck in it wrist. No it would have went _through_ it. …. Wait ...thats its fucking name the horned monster of hargeon. God that was pissing me off.

Right so now let's do an item check. I have two kunai, seven makeshift knives and a sharp sword. I should probably make a sheath or a holder thingy for my sword. I have enough hide for it.

 **Twenty minutes later**

So i decided to upgrade my gear while i was at it. I reinforced my old clothes with the remainder monster hide i had and i made the holder for my sword which is on my left hip.i have my knives and kunai in my weapon belt that is around my waist. While i am ready for the dungeon i should probably so back to the inn and get food and rest to recover my magic.

But first i need to make a marker.

"Map."

A small map appeared in my hands, it was made out of paper and looked as if it was just made. I guess because my 'hud' is now gone for some reason that it decided to give me an actual map rather than a floating map. There was an arrow in a clearing in a forest near a cave,guess this is me, and about a five minute walk south is hargeon i think. The map only uncovered as much as i have already discovered. It's kinda like the shitty maps in so i make my way to the inn.

…

..

.

Turns out it wasn't five minutes it was fifteen. Fuck maps, i really hate them. I mean sure they are useful but they can be so misleading sometimes.

I don't care anymore. Remember how i enhanced my senses with that syringe? Yeah that one, no not the heroin silly, no the one i got as a mob drop. Anyway it turns out it did enhance my sense of taste. And boy was it good, it's how i imagine food from a four star restaurant. I can't wait to try Mirajane's cooking. I can just imagine it taste like that s-class rabbit from Sao.

Anyway after my meal i just went to bed, nothing interesting happened, just ate then slept. Okay i may or may not of had a wank, but you have no proof that i did or didn't so don't fucking judge me.

Anyway i woke up at six this time, so i decided to head straight to the dungeon.

I got there a lot quicker now that i'm not going down memory lane. As i enter the clearing the dungeon is in i equip my weapon belt,sword and my reinforced clothes. I feel confident, like i can do this. I have my health potion in my pocket just incase i need it, i'm focused and ready.

' **Would you like to enter this dungeon'**

 **y/n**

"Yes!" in a flash of light my surroundings change to a dimly lit ruins. It reminds me of a dungeon from skyrim. You know the places filled with the draugr. It was similar to one of them but it seemed to be older, i just hope there isn't draugr here. While they have okay loot on them, they don't have magic so it won't prepare me for fighting mages. Sure it would be helpful to fight them to get money and their loot but hopefully the enemy is different.

It turns out ...they weren't i had to fight draugr, well something similar to a draugr. They had black wrinkly skin with blood red eyes. Some of them wore black robes that seemed to shine, they were mages. Without a doubt they were mages. The other draugr wore some kind of metal armor, it left the arms bare but the torso covered and the legs were only partially covered. They wielded a similar sword to the one i owned, but theirs didn't have the crystal in the pommel. There wasn't any archers, but i'm guessing the mages cover long range and the soldiers cover close range.

I quickly whisper an "observe" on one of each of them to see what they are.

' **Soulless soldiers'**

 **A soldier from an unknown time period, cursed to wander this dungeon after his/her death.**

 **They specialise in close range combat.**

 **Lvl: 12-15**

' **Soulless wizards'**

 **A wizard from an unknown time period, cursed to wander this dungeon after his/her death.**

 **They specialise in long range magical combat.**

 **Lvl: 15-20**

Thankfully they didn't spot me, so i decided to activate my ' **stealth foot'** skill and snuck around. They were all either just walking in a plotted route,like npc's, or they were talking to each other. While i couldn't understand a fucking word of it, it was hilarious to listen to.

"Gubbar abbaub slick pip." one soldier said to the other. I don't even know if this is a real language in this world or if it's just a language these soldiers created to communicate to each other. Either way its funny, i had to bite the inside of my lip to contain my laughter.

"PFHAHAHAH **ahahah** …...heh, oops." i kinda failed, and i just got all of their 'aggro'.

There was four soldiers and one mage, the mage jumped back and charged a spell, two of the soldiers pulled out a sword and shield each and took front. The other two had a two handed weapon and took guard of the mage. It's almost if they were a party, the mage would be the healer, the two with the two handed weapons job was to protect him and the others job were to attack mobs or in this case me.

I probably shouldn't monologue so much, because now the four soldiers are glowing, i'm guessing the mage casted a sort of enchant spell to 'buff' their 'stats'.

Thinking quickly i cast my ' **iron fists'** and punched the soldier closest to in the shield staggering him, i then quickly pull out a knife and throw it at its head killing it. As soon as i throw the knife i charge a **mana-make knuckle**. It comes out underneath the other one with the shield and launches it in the air, smacking its body into the ceiling.

The mage then launches fire arrows at me in rapid succession, one of the grazes my shoulder and another hits me in the thigh.

I respond by launching a powerful **mana-make spear** at it, but it was blocked by one of the soldiers remaining. It blocked it with its body, killing itself.

Only the two left, i charged at the remaining soldier drawing my sword and i thrust it into its neck. Killing it almost instantly. Unfortunately that left me open to get attacked.

The mage launched a fire bolt into my back, it had enough power to get through my makeshift armor and smack me against the wall. It didn't come after me, instead it stayed and charged a spell. I struggled to get onto my feet, but when i did i seen the mage charged a large fire spell, it was a large ball of fire, the then proceed to launch it at me, it was fast, i had just enough time to put up a **mana-make shield**.

The spell was strong, i could feel the heat through my shield, it felt as if it was coming from all angles. It took all my strength to push against the fireball, but it felt like it was getting weaker.

It's slowly dissipating. So i focus on the shield while i reach into my belt and pull out a knife, i wait for it to slowly disappear.

I throw the knife as the fire is almost gone, the fire acting as a cover for the blade.

When the fire disappears i drop the shield and pull out my sword ready in case the mage is still a threat. Turns out it isn't, yep a knife in between your eyes would do that. When it dies it disappears in a black mist. It's kinda odd but i guess it's so the bodies don't litter the dungeon, my only concern is 'where the hell is the loot?'

 **{loot obtained}**

 **Black iron sword x1**

 **Black iron greatsword x1**

 **Enchanted mage robes of fire x1**

 **25,000J**

There it is i guess. "Inventory"

 **{equipped}**

 _ **Reinforced black trousers:**_ _reinforced with the hide from a monster, slightly dirty_

 _ **Reinforced green T-shir**_ _t: reinforced with the hide from a monster, hole burned into the back from fight._

 _ **Reinforced black runners**_ _:reinforced with the hide from a increases speed when worn._

 _ **Weapon belt:**_ _made to hold kunai knifes, able to hold 15 kunai. Currently holding two kunai and five makeshift knives_

 _ **The black blade:**_ _blade of unknown origins,sharpened but still slightly dull. Has an unidentifiable red crystal in the pommel that has an unknown use._

 _ **{consumables}**_

 _ **Health potion x1:**_ _heales 10% of max hp when consumed_

 _ **{crafting items}**_

 _ **Monster hide x5:**_ _hide from a monster_

 _ **Monster claws x2**_ _:_ _Claws from a monster_

 _ **{misc}**_

 _ **60,000J**_

 _ **{weapons}**_

 _ **Black iron sword x1:**_ _a one handed sword made in an unknown time. Made out of a substance similar to iron but black in colour._

 _ **Black iron greatsword x1:**_ _a two handed sword made in an unknown time. Made out of a substance similar to iron but black in colour._

 _ **{apparel}**_

 _ **Enchanted mage robes of fire x1:**_ _black robes enchanted with fire resistance and magic regen. Used to belong to a mage from an unknown time._

 _ **Black cargo pants x2:**_ _normal trousers, nothing special._

 _ **light green round neck t-shirt x1:**_ _nothing special, normal t-shirt_

 _ **white v neck t-shirt x1:**_ _nothing special, normal t-shirt_

 _ **black boots:**_ _steel toe capped boots, increase grip and comfort._

I'm definitely putting them robes on, the stuff i have on now won't protect me i can wear the robes over my current clothes.

Right time to move on, but first let's look for loot. If this is similar to the skyrim dungeons then maybe there is chests and shit around here?

The area opens out into a tomb like area, it's wide open with two coffins on the left and a room to the right, it seems empty but i have a feeling those coffins aren't empty.

I activate ' **stealth foot'** and sneak into the room on the right, it's a kind of storage room, two book shelves a table and some barrels. On the table there is plates and cutlery, in the book shelves are very old books, some of them look completely destroyed but others look salvageable. One book is in pristine condition, almost as if it was brand new. I picked up the book and looked at the title, it was in a language i didn't know of or understand. I put it in my inventory just in case it's important, even if it isn't i can give it to Levy or someone to read. The other books there looked in slightly worse condition, but still readable, not that it helps me i can't read it. I put them in my inventory as well, same reason as before, i'm not sure if there is a limit to my inventory but there is only one way to find out and that's to fill it to the brim with pointless crap.

I picked up the plates and tankards, they were still in good condition and were made into a similar material to the swords i got off the soldiers, maybe i can make something out of them or even sell them.

I checked the barrels and found there was some potions in them, now usually that's not a good sign, most of the time in a dungeon they give you items to help you because there is going to be a difficult fight ahead, but this isn't a game. This is an actual dungeon, this isn't something design by people for others enjoyment, no it's the base or home of monsters, a place where adventurers and treasure hunters can make money by looting. But it's also a place of knowledge, knowledge on people form a different time, possible knowledge on magic not know to other people. If i can find out how to use magic similar to these people or even if i learn something from here then it's not just a waste.

Sure i can make money from the mobs so it won't be a complete waste, but still if i can learn things from this dungeon about the people here i could use it to my advantage.

I found three potions of magicka and one health potion. Very helpful for me right now, all i have to do is play it safe in this dungeon, make enough money to get myself a house and then train. Maybe i will get that shop after all, it seems like a good idea, not only will i make money but if i learn to make magical items i could improve the mages of fairy tail and make them more powerful. Even if i can't i can still buy and sell items and maybe get characters from the show to come to my shop and maybe befriend them.

Anyway i also found hidden scroll, behind the bookshelf, it had an intricate seal on it and some words in that language that i don't …..

' **You have found a scroll, this scroll contains knowledge of a seal.'**

' **Would you like to learn this seal'**

 **Y/N**

I don't know what the seal does but i guess it could be helpful. So i click 'yes'.

 **You have learned the 'explosion seal'.**

 **Draw this seal onto an object and channel some magic towards it to set it off.**

Okay so….that's weird. I now know how to blow shit up without even touching it. The seal is easy to draw, it's hard to describe what it looks like so just make it up yourself. Yes i'm talking to you 'readers'. Yes that's right i have found the 'fourth-wall' and i am breaking it….

Oh god i really am going insane, this is the second time i think my live is a fanfiction and i'm talking in my head about readers.

I take out one of my remaining knives and a kunai and i inscribe the seal into the blade of each of them. Creating, hopefully, explosive knives. These should, upon blowing up, act as shrapnel and cause more damage to enemies. Perfect for crowd control.

The way the seals work is that while inscribing the seal into something you put a small amount of magic power into the seal this way you can 'trigger' the explosion or whatever the seal does. This is very convenient, if i have enough time and i'm quiet i could take down a guild and trigger the seal when i'm far enough to not be suspected of doing it. I'm not saying i would do this but it's handy to know i could do this. It's also perfect for traps, if i make these seals onto paper or inscribe them onto stones or something i could easily drop them while people are chasing me and activate them while i run.

Anyway, since i don't have any paper on me, i can't make remote explosives but i have these to knives just in case.

Time to continue …

….

…

..

.

 **(author's notes)**

 **Not many people told me to rewrite this, so i'm going to continue it.**

 **So his main magic for the future is going to be in magic items. He will either make them himself or find them in dungeons or off of mobs. He will be using seals/charms/enchants to make these items, i have hinted at a possible drawback for using his mana-make magic. My idea was that by using pure magic power in spells ruined his ability to forms spells, this is the reason he will be using mainly items in the future. I'm not saying i'm going to completely rule out him using magic but just that him using magic will harm him and he will only use it when necessary. I added this or i might add this because it will give him a push, so to speak, towards him making items. He wants to get stronger and protect the people of fairy tail.**

 **I'm pretty sure the piece i put in about the magic being the mage's life force is wrong, but i decided to put it in because the oc wouldn't of know if this is was right or wrong.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for items he could use or seals/charms/enchants he could use review or pm me. I have a few ideas myself, one of which might make things interesting in the future.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading this piece of shit story, hope you enjoyed. Please review or pm me if you have any ideas for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(just a quick AUTHOR'S NOTE. I have added descriptions to the items he receives in this chapter. thanks to Lexus-Regis for pointing out my mistake. hope you enjoy the chapter)**

"Ha…... _pant….pant,_ this is complete bullshit. It's just the same shit over and over again with different enemies and loot." if you're wondering what i mean well it seems who ever designed this dungeon was lazy, it's just the same two rooms on different levels. The first level was the fire level it had four soldiers at around level 12 and three mages at around level 15. The mages specialise in fire magic and dropped fire related items when they died. I killed the four soldiers and one mage before fighting the two other mages. The mages were in the coffins. After i killed them a door opened and there was stairs going down, which lead to the exact same thing but with wind mages who dropped wind related items, not all the mages drop items but they all dropped jewels.

After the wind mages where the water, then the lightning then earth and then finally was the masters. This level was much more difficult there is no soldiers just five images each were level 20. I already killed the fire mage and am on my way to the next one. All the masters have a room to themselves, decorated to represent their element. It was kinda like fighting the _elite four_ from pokemon except their was five of them and they wanted to kill you. And unfortunately i didn't have a fire breathing lizard that looks like a dragon but isn't a dragon type.

Anyway it was a tough fight, he used something similar to that phantom lord member. What's his face…. You know the guy with the fire?...there was diferent kinds and each did something different. Whatever i don't care. It was similar to that guy's magic, the fire mage had three different kinds of fire magic. He had ice fire(light blue flames, they were cold), hell fire (it's black, and very very hot. Almost as hot as my imaginary girlfriend) and he had a very acidic fire, it would _burn_ through anything i lost two swords to that magic thankfully i had plenty from getting at least one per every four soldiers and i fought twenty soldiers. So yeah, swords for days.

After clearing the five flours and a mini boss i got a shit ton of loot.

 **{loot obtained}**

 _Black iron sword x4:_ _a one handed sword made in an unknown time. Made out of a substance similar to iron but black in colour._

Black iron great sword x6: a two handed sword made in an unknown time. Made out of a substance similar to iron but black in colour.

 **Ring of fire x1:** _a magic ring imbued with the power of fire. Channel your magic into it to use._

 **Boots of the wind x2:** _boots enchanted with wind_ **,** _makes you as light as a cloud. increases speed and jump height._

 **Mask of water breathing x2:** _a face mask that prevents water from filling you lungs, allows you to breath underwater._

 **Cloak of lightning x1:** _strengthens your connection to the element of lightning, increases your speed and resistance to lightning._

 **Ring of lightning x1:** _a ring imbues with the power of lightning. channel you magic into it to use._

 **Chest piece of earthen strength x1:** _a chest piece made to be as strong as the earth._ _increases your damage resistance._

 **Ring of hellfire x1:** _a unique magic ring imbued with the power of hellfire. Channel your magic to use._

 **Potion of fire resistance x4 :** _a drinkable potion that makes you immune to fire for eight minutes._

 **150,000J**

 **You have learned the 'healing seal'.**

 **Draw this seal onto an object and channel some magic towards it to activate, can be drawn onto a living being to heal.**

 **You have learned the ' regen seal'.**

 **Draw this seal onto an object and channel some magic towards it to activate,speeds up magic regen.**

I also looted from the little storage rooms on each floor two new enchants and six health potions and eight potions of magicka.

The mini boss also dropped a piece of a key, how do i know it's a key well i cast "observe" on it. Apparently all five have a piece and when they are together they join to create the key to the boss room, or maybe it a key to a treasury. I don't know it wasn't specific.

Anyway it's time to continue, i walk to the door that has been opened. It leads to the wind mages room, the mage is floating in the middle of the room and as soon as he/she spots me their eyes glow an ominous red. He immediately charges up a spell and launches it at me, i dodge to the right, i'm wearing my boots of the wind so i'm able to jump high and move fast, on top of that i'm wearing the cloak of lightning increasing my speed even more, i didn't activate **stealth foot** because if i did i would get tunnel vision or i would over work my muscles, plus it saves magic power.

The spell it launched was a type of wind blade that cut through a pillar in the wall. I retaliate by using my **ring of hellfire,** it turns out that by channeling magic to the ring i can use hellfire magic. It isn't as powerful as learning it and using it but by using the ring i save time in learning the spell and how to control it. I launch a large fireball at the mage , it wasn't as hot as when the fire mage used it but it could still melt through stone. I landed a hit on the mage causing it to be stunned, so i quickly leaped into the air and using **mana-make sword** i slashed at the mages vital areas, using my superior speed i 'wall jumped' gaining speed and power into my attacks. Unfortunately that didn't last for ever as i gained too much speed to control and i missed smacking myself into a wall.

This gave the mage enough time to recover, he charged up what seemed to be a large scale spell. It came at me fast, almost too fast to react to, i tried to dive out the way but i got sucked into what seemed to be a large tornado. I was being thrown around the room, rubble being smacked into me from all angles. The tornado was powerful, the only way i could think to get rid of it was by taking out the mage.

I charged up a fire ball, i wasn't concentrating on size but rather on heat, i sucked at physics soo i don't know if this will work but my idea is to make the fireball hot enough to burn away the air and throw an explosive kunai at the mage using the fire as a cover.

Lets hope it works, the fireball was about the size of tennis ball, possibly larger, it was almost glowing white but it somehow retained that black tint to it. I launched it with all my strength willing it to pierce through the tornado. I prepare my explosive kunai, and waited. It turns out i failed, the fire was sucked into the tornado and combined, i kinda forgot fire needs oxygen and in a tornado there is a lot, but in the fire was my magic so i focused on my magic and i tried to fight against the wind magic causing the fire and wind to clash. It was like watching to beings waging war against one another, it was beautiful yet terrifying.

"I have the weirdest boner right now." yep i did not mean to say that out loud but it's a bit late now, plus this caused the mage lost concentration for a second which gave me a chance to overpower the tornado. I was a bit tired from using so much magic power but thankfully so was the wind mage. He didn't have enough magic to even float in the sky anymore. I quickly chug down a potion of magicka and charge at the mage with my sword drawn, i decided to channel my magic from my ring to my sword causing the hellfire to surround my sword heating the blade and adding burning damage to it. I stabbed it through the mages neck burning the cauterising the wound and killing it instantly.

 **{loot obtained}**

 **Ring of flight x1:** _a unique magic ring imbued with the power of flight, to use channel your magic to the ring and wings will appear._

 **50,000J**

I equip the ring as soon as i can. Thankfully i can wear more than one so i decided to wear my **ring of hellfire, ring of lightning** and my new **ring of flight**. I decided not to wear my ring of fire because i already was wearing my ring of hellfire which seems better.

The **ring of lightning** is the same as my **ring of hellfire** in which i can use lightning magic, the **ring of flight** softens my landing considerably and it obviously gives me the ability to fly. It works in a way similar to **aera magic.** Because it creates wings on my back instead of just allowing me to fly without them. The wings are similar to angel wings, beautiful white feathers and a three or four metre wingspan i think i can't really tell.

Next boss time, i make my way through the door and enter a large open room with the water mage in a lake in the centre of the room. It was standing on top of the water, it's like it thinks it's a fucking shinobi. As soon as it sees me it's eyes glow the same ominous red as the last two. It must be a sign of agro or something.

Anyway i have a slight advantage because i can fly, but i'm at a disadvantage because my rings aren't good against water. Luckily i can still use my **mana-make**.

The mage charges at me, not even causing a ripple on the water, and makes a spear made out of water and tries to impale me. I block it with my **mana-make shield** and swipe at it with my **mana-make sword**. Fuck it i'm just going to call it a he, it's getting really annoying calling it an it. He blocks with his spear, he jumps back and throws the spear. I hold up my shield and bash it away. The mage makes a two handed sword out of water, seems like he is a **water-make** mage. I drop my shield and use my sword, my normal one not my **mana-make sword** , i charge lightning magic from my ring into the sword increasing my speed with it and hopefully making my attacks more powerful. Because i remember water is a conductor for electricity, so hopefully my attack will at least stun him.

I charge with my lightning empowered blade and swipe at the mage, he goes to block it but when our blades collide he gets shocked, literally and figuratively, the water blade amplified the power of the lightning and past straight through him into his body, and the fact he was standing on water made it even more powerful causing the mage to die.

It was quite the anticlimactic fight but i don't care i'm alive and that's all that matters.

 **{loot obtained}**

 **Boots of waterwalking x1:** _these boots allow you to walk on water, once you channel magic to them._

 **Skill book: water-make magic**

 **50,000J**

Right time to fight the lightning mage.

I walk in the door and see an open room with electricity falling in random areas, the mage was standing in the middle he looked at me and …

"Pppffff hahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA…..HAHA ….haha heh, oh my fucking god you're a haha.. A pikachu , you're a pikachu hahahaha. Oh … god i …. I can't breathe heh….heh." he kinda took exception to that, he charged at me his cheeks sparking and he unleashed a **thunderbolt** at me. I countered with my lightning ring, we were about even. I was shocked, pun intended, you would think a pikachu would over power me considering i'm still a noob when it comes to using lightning.

The pikachu charged at be using an **iron tail,** i parry with my sword knocking him into the air, he spins gaining momentum and speed and launches another **iron tail** , but this time he has an **electro ball** on the end of his tail. I wasn't quick enough and ended up taking the full brunt of the attack. Thankfully i lightning damage was lessened because of my lightning cloak but the power behind the **iron tail** dislocated my left shoulder. I charge up a fire ball and coat it in lightning combining them into one attack, i run at the pikachu and he meets me head on using an electro ball, both attacks meet causing an explosion, knocking me back a few feet. I get up quickly, staggering a bit, and as the smoke clears i see small sparks coming from the electric mouse pokemon, he's looking at me with a smirk, which i return. He justs looks at me with tired eyes and collapses to the ground.

"Christ i hope i didn't just kill the little fucker, he's to cute to kill. How the hell did a pikachu get here anyway, did anabella make this a slight crossover world or something? Or maybe it's something like edolas, in which pokemon is a universe parallel to earthland? I just hope i don't run into anymore. Although i kinda want a lucario or a riolu, that would be cool my mana-make magic does kinda look like an aura sphere anyway."

I watch as the unconscious pikachu disappears in a slight glow, although i did kinda want it as a companion i didn't know if i could heal him or if he would attack me if i did, oh well i guess there's always a next time.

 **{loot obtained}**

 **50,000J**

"That's a little disappointing but at least i didn't get a pikachu corpse."

Next boss, this is getting boring, i quickly pop a health potion which thankfully heals my fucked up arm. Although pikachu's look cute and cuddly the are dangerous little shits.

I already have enough for the house, but i will need more for furniture and i will probably need more if i turn it into a shop. I might even need to register as a citizen of Hargeon to own the shop. Even though i only plan to use it for three to four years it's worth it.

I step into the next boss room, thankfully it's not a pokemon or something from another game, well any game i've played, it looked like a rock golem it was pretty big and even bulkier.

It quickly comes to life with it's glowing red eyes staring into my soul, and launches large spikes from the ground. I quickly jump and make a **mana-make shield** at my feet, blocking a earth spike and launching me even further into the air, i take a leaf out of the pikachus book and spin in midair with my sword drawn, i coat the sword in fire to give it even more power, i strike the golem in the arm taking it off.

By the looks of things it doesn't have any regenerative capabilities, i also fuck up my landing and nearly stabbed myself. I ended up dropping my sword as i dove out of the way from an attack from above. I decided to do without it as i used **iron fists** and attacked the back of it's legs, but only putting slight cracks into it's earth body. I dove out of the way again, and tried something new **mana-make arrow** , i decided to make a bow first and then launch the arrows from the bow this way i can put more power into the attack. I could probably work on my aim though, i was aiming for it's chest but i some how got a headshot. I'm not complaining but if that went a little more to the left and i would have missed.

And with that another anticlimactic ending to another anticlimactic battle.

 **{loot obtained}**

 **Skill book : earth armor**

 **50,000J**

' **You have obtained all key pieces**

 **Would you like to fight the boss now or later'**

 **N/L**

I decided to fight it later, i don't want to waste potions on my magic when i can just sleep. I also want to upgrade my gear, i have some new seals and i want to try training with my magic so i don't use to much on accident.

"later ." as soon as the word left my mouth i was surrounded in a flash of light and my surroundings changed. I was outside the cave, just as the sun was setting. I make my way back to the inn but on my way back I stopped of at a bar for a drink. The bartender was a man about twenty, he was constantly flirting with female customers. He reminded me of Sanji from One Piece, but he wore black pants and a gray t-shirt , black dress shoes and an apron, he had brown hair and black eyes. His hair was darker than mine and styled similar to Stings.

"Hi there how can i help you?" he greeted me with a kind smile, but kept looking out for female customers.

"Can i get a drink? Cider preferably." while i may be sixteen in this world the cloak i'm wearing covers my face and i'm still my same height from before i died, just under six foot.

"Sure that will be 250J." i hand him the money and he pours the drink. He starts making small talk. "So are you new to town? Haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah i just arrived two days ago, i plan on buying a house and maybe set up a store." might as well be friendly seeing as i will be living here for the foreseeable future. "Oh thanks." i say as he hands me my drink, and as i take a drink i was taken aback. The flavor from the cider was very strong, but it was nice.

"So i'll be seeing you around more often so?"

"Probably."

"What kind of store is it ?"

"A magic shop, i plan on buying and selling magic items, books on magic stuff like that. When i get enough money i plan on making my own items to sell."

"Huh, that's a good idea. There isn't any magic stores in hargeon, you will probably get plenty of business."

"Suppose that's good, i originally planned to open it so I could get magic items to use for when i join a guild. But it's enjoyable to make magic items so i decided sell them if i get enough money to buy materials."

"Well i wish you good luck man, bye the way names Barry what's yours?"

"Rinji, nice to meet you barry but i gotta go, i'm getting hungry."

"No problem man, see ya around." as soon as he said that he went back to flirting.

He's a nice guy, might come bye again sometime. The drink is cheap to, fucken perfect.

What I'm Irish, don't fucking judge me. Wow it's like I'm a stereotypical Irishman. At Least I'm not three feet tall and ginger.

Anyway i head back to the inn, get some food and sleep. Yep very interesting.

...

...

..

.

 **(author's notes)**

 **thanks for those how have read and reviewed.**

 **I decide to put in the Pikachu just to make the story more interesting, it would be extremely boring if there was five identical bosses but with different elements. This is also the reason I skipped the clearing of the floors. I have no idea for what the final boss should be so any ideas will be appreciated. just because there is a Pikachu in this story doesn't mean its going to turn into a Pokémon crossover. I might add in some Pokémon like creatures as mobs into the story but that's it, I also might add in a Riolu as a familiar for the OC but that's only if people want it. the reason its a Riolu and not another Pokémon is because he likes lucario's the best. This isn't a definite choice.**

 **i got a review from Ghostboy95 about adding a seal to seal items or people. I liked the idea but sealing items seam pointless with his inventory, but i might have him seal mobs or magic into weapons. because of this I came up with an idea. the idea is for him to create a seal sometime in the future, this seal will allow him to absorb another mages magic into his body and temporarily use it. for example, if he was to absorb some of natsu's magic he could use fire dragon slayer magic temporarily. i might limit it to him only being able to abosorb magic into one arm and it being taxing on his body. using this seal he can use any type of magic. this way i can keep the people ,who wanted the OC to be a god slayer or dragon slayer ,happy. **

**another review from someone with a guest account said that I shouldn't put I the ID create or ID escape because there is no 'Gaia' to make the dimensions. while I agree that it makes no sense but neither does him having the gamer power. the gamer is a natural ability which 'Gaia' creates. in chapter three I have put in that for a reward he will get the skills ID create and ID escape so I cant really go back on it.**

 **I want peoples thoughts about adding a Riolu as a familiar/companion and the seals. if people want me to remove the ID create/Escape then pm me, I will take it into consideration.**

 **he got two skill books this chapter but I might not have him use them, with him having the seals he will have enough power and he probably wont use these skills if he were to learn them. I plan on making him sell them in his store.**

 **anyway thanks for reading please review or pm me if you have any ideas or want me to add/remove something. it helps me know what you guys/girls want and it helps me improve my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

' _ **You have slept in a bed your HP and EP have fully recovered.'**_

"Ugh, i'm never going to get used to that am i?" i've just woken up if you couldn't tell, even though gamers mind gets rid of my grogginess i'm still not used to waking up at this time. I just hated waking up in my past life, there wasn't a reason for me to get up. I just wasted my life doing pointless shit anyway i saw no point. Now though i have a reason to get up and that's to train, i want to get stronger, make friends and i want to protect them.

It was eight o'clock in the morning when i woke up, i decided to get a shower and go downstairs for breakfast. And let me say this, the pancakes here are fucking gorgeous. It maked dieing worth it. And the best thing is, it's free.

Anyway i decided to head to the dungeon after getting food, i ran there to get myself ready for the upcoming boss fight. I already beat the mini bosses so all i have to worry about is the boss….hopefully.

Anyway i reach the cave in ten minutes, would have gotten there quicker but this map is hard to read. God i hate maps.

' **You have obtained all key pieces**

 **Would you like to fight the boss'**

 **y/n**

"Yes!" my surroundings change in a flash of light and before me stands a large door with five holes. Each hole has a different shape, one looks like a flame another looks like a teardrop, one looks like a lightning bolt and the last two look like a small mountain and a whirl of wind.

Each where the same size as the key pieces i got off the mini bosses. They were the same size as a badge. I place each of the key pieces into the holes.

I place each one in the order i received them in, just in case it was trapped. As the last one went in the door moved, each key piece moved in a circular pattern until they met in the centre of the door. Then when each of them touched they moved with the door, in a similar fashion to the iris of a stargate.

It opened up to reveal a corridor with a door at the end, the door covered up the entire wall and was made out of metal. It was huge, it's probably five times the size of me.

As i neared the door it slowly opened to reveal four cloaked individuals, they surrounded a large coffin. They were standing in a magic circle chanting. As they chanted pulses of magic flowed towards the large coffin.

One of the cloaked individuals was holding a book, what type i couldn't identify, one of the other three's arms weren't covered and on the arms where tattoos they looked similar to the seals i learned. The last two looked similar, they weren't holding anything and they had their arms covered.

I used an 'observe' on them.

 **The item maker**

 **A guard of Unaturno the Natural**

 **[info] is a master at making magical items, has lived for an unknown amount of time.**

 **Lvl 25**

 **The enchanter**

 **A guard of Unaturno the Natural**

 **[info] a master in enchanting, has lived for an unknown amount of time.**

 **Lvl 25**

 **The golem master**

 **A guard of Unaturno the Natural**

 **[info] a master golem maker, has lived for an unknown amount of time.**

 **Lvl 25**

 **The seal master**

 **A guard of Unaturno the Natural**

 **[info] a master at creating and using seals, has lived for an unknown amount of time.**

 **Lvl 25**

'I'm guessing the guy in the coffin is this 'Unaturno the Natural', he is probably the boss.'

I fucking new it wasn't just going to be the boss, it's just as well i didn't continue yesterday.

I had enough of the hole sneaking crap and decided just to attack them like a Saiyan warrior, which meant a lot of screaming and lots of ki blasts, but i my case some screaming and a variety of hell fire balls, lightning balls and mana blasts. I attacked the enchanter first, blasting him with fire, lightning and mana. The combination of the three caused an explosion on impact harming the other three but only slightly.

When the smoke cleared i seen the enchanters cloak was blown off and he had a few burn marks over his body, but that was it no other damage. He charged at me with a sword drawn, the sword had a slight blue and red glow to it. He swung at me aiming to take off an arm, i back peddled to gain some distance then i pulled out my sword and charged at him. We clashed causing sparks to go flying, whatever enchants he has on his sword, they are powerful, he almost cut through my sword from the initial clash.

We both tried to overpower the other, we were about even, until i activated **stealth foot** and **iron fists** causing me to overpower him and knocking him back. I quickly charged up a 'hellfire ball' and slammed it into it's face, killing it instantly.

 **{there are still multiple enemies, clear out the remaining enemies to receive your loot}**

'That kinda stupid, but it's understandable.' the other guards didn't attack me even though i killed their comrade. Right i'll get the item maker next.

I decided to just sneak up behind him and stab him with my last explosive kunai. I quickly jumped back and activated it, blowing the item maker up.

As the smoke cleared i only seen a flash of light as proof that i killed it. This time as i killed it 'the golem master' attacked me, sending out two golems. One of the golems looked to be made out of stone, it was about the same size as a ten year old. It was humanoid with lean chiseled muscles, they were actually chiseled in, in had a completely blank face. The other one seemed to be made out of a metal, it was about the same size as a single floor house, it was also humanoid but this one was fucking jacked, it's muscles were insanely big. It's arm was the same size as my body.

I bet gajeel would enjoy fighting it.

The stone golem charged at me while the iron golem stood as a shield for the golem master, the golem master was still chanting away with the seal master.

The stone golem went to punch me in the face, i blocked it with my forearm with my **iron fists** still active. I then countered it's blow with a uppercut to it's chin, cracking it's stone chin a little. We both jump back and charge at each other again exchanging blows with one another. Eventually i get bored of our little bout and end it by igniting my fist in hell fire and punching through it's torso.

While i'm starting to enjoy fighting, i don't want to use up to much energy drawing the fight out. So in that mind i charge up a **mana-make spear** but this time i cover it in my hellfire, creating a **mana-make flaming spear**.i'm working on that name.

I charge at the iron golem, who know has it's arms around it's master to protect it, and i impale it and it's master in one move, slowly burning their insides, killing them.

The seal master turned to me with, what i think was, a smirk on it's face. Behind it the coffin lid was off and smoke was coming out of it. I quickly charge at the seal master with my sword at the ready and i impale him. He just smirks at me and back hands me, causing me to stumble away, he then removes the sword from his body and throws it at me. I dodge to the right and shoot fireballs at him. His arms then start to glow and transform. At first they looked slightly human but now they are completely different, his right arm is scaly and reptilian like while his left arm is larger than the other and covered in red fur, it looks similar to an ape's arm.

He swings his left arm at me trying to hit me, i fly into the air using my flight ring and use my **mana-make arrow,** from the air i launch arrows at the seal masters libs trying to slow down his movement. I got him in the right knee and his right arm, unfortunately the scales on his arm are too thick for me to penetrate. So i aim for his torso, i launch five arrows in quick succession, thankfully to his busted knee he couldn't dodge. I got him in the left shoulder, just before his arm becomes the weird monkeys arm, and i got him in the chest. I then used **mana-make knuckle** and hit him in the ribs, hopefully breaking some.

To make it a quick death i slit his throat with one of my knives. It was a similar end to that monster i fought when i first got here.

My attention is swiftly drawn to the mad cackling, from what sounds like multiple beings at once,almost like an overlapping echo. I turn towards the coffin where the boss was. He had five heads each one with a crown styled differently. The middle one was made out of stone and was made to look like a rocky hill side, the one on the far right was gold and styled to look like a thunderstorm, beside that was one made out of a red metal styled to look like a blazing inferno. The one on the far left was styled to look like a raging hurricane while the one beside it was made to look like a tsunami.

Each heads eyes were different colours, they represent the elements on their crown. They each spoke in unison, which while it was kinda creepy it was actually pretty cool.

" **So you are the reason i have awakened from my slumber!"** the heads boomed at me in unison.

"I guess i am, and who are you." i asked neutrally, i wasn't trying to display any emotion towards the boss.

" **I am Unaturno the Natural, i am the lich king of this land… how have you not heard of my name. I have been feared my man and beast alike for almost a century."** he asked me in hidden rage and slight confusion. So i decided to take a page out of luffy's book.

I stuck my pinky up my nose and said "really? You don't look that though."

" **You bastard…. How dare you mock me!"** yeah he's pissed. I don't really know what i was thinking like seriously he looks really intimidating five heads on a large boney torso that's floating a few feet from the ground. Hes like the wither from minecraft except actually intimidating and has five heads and isn't black.

Two of his heads glow in light, one was yellow/gold and the other one was blue. He was charging up a combo attack at me. I quickly put up a **mana-make shield** pumping about a quarter of my remaining magic into it, just in time to as he fired the attack right at me. It was a large stream of water that had lightning flowing through it. The power behind the attack was insane, i was pushed against the wall just from the power. I dropped my shield and flew, i picked up my sword and made another using **mana-make sword** , the lich flew up as well trying to get me inrange of it's attacks. I circle around him, zooming past him and slashing him with my swords. The become even more enraged and uses a type of aoe fire attack. It made a circle around him and pushed outwards.

I pull out a knife and charge it with lightning magic and quickly throw it at the boss making an undodgeable attack.

He then attacks by launching large boulders at me and increasing their speed using his wind magic. But since they are large boulders they are easy to dodge, i've found out from our battle that i have more speed and intelligence than him but he has more power and magic power than i do. While i'm at a slight disadvantage i could probably win this. I land on the ground and he follows me.

I decided to be a bit ballsy. I'm going to try and copy some moves from some different animes, hopefully i can use these to my advantage. So in this mind set i light my legs on fire and spin…..

…

…

..

.

" **Diable Jambe"** that's right i'm copying sanji. What did you expect me to use the Kamehameha or something, actually i might try that next my mana is similar to Ki so it might work.

As i spin on my leg i coat it in my hell fire and i activate my **stealth foot** combining these i create something similar to the diable jambe. Although it's not the same as it it should do for now, the flames that coat my legs are black almost purple with a flicker of red in there. While my legs are nowhere near the same strength as sanji's or do i have enough skill in fighting with my legs i have the amateurs version of it.

Using this rip off version i aim high kicks at the Lich's i don't reach that high i do kick it in the shoulder blades. I can see the burns forming on the liches bones, they were turning black almost as if they were turning into charcoal.

" **Arrgggh you bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"** he roars at me and forming a large ball of swirling elements using wind magic as it's base, it's almost as if he is copying that move Naruto uses i can't remember the name i never really watch Naruto…...not after.. Anyway i jump back gaining some distance and decide to try it. I will admit now that this isn't the first time i tried to use the kamehameha…...what i was young, i bet everyone of you have tried it at least once in your lives.

I get into the stance, cup my hands and channel my mana into my palms.

" **Kaaa…..Meeee…."**

" **Ha you think something of that level would compare to my ultimate attack!"**

" **haaaa…..Meeeee…..HAAAA!"** and with that we both launched out attacks, each colliding and causing a giant flash of bright light as the we battled for dominance. His attack was slightly overpowering mine and i was losing power fast, i focused on my attack and i quickly grabbed a potion of magicka from my pocket and chugging it down as fast as i can.

With my magic refiled i poured as much magic as i could into my kamehameha, overpowering his attack and hitting him with his own attack and my attack.

…

…..

...

…

..

.

 **{congratulations you have cleared this dungeon}**

 **{loot obtained}**

 **Book of enchanting: a book filled with ideas on enchanting**

 **Book of golemancy: a book filled with theories on how to make and use golems**

 **Book of seals: a book of seals, has seals for almost everything.**

 **Bracelet of the mind: protects your mind and memories from outside sources.**

 **300,000J**

 **{loot from boss fight}**

 **Special reward: cloak of the elements**

 **100,000J**

 **Cloak of the elements: a cloak made to protect the user from the elements, protects the user from lightning,fire,water,earth and wind. Also increase damage dealt with these elements**

 **{quest complete}**

 _You put a deposit on a house/shop, to actually own it you must come up with 225,000J in two weeks._

 _Success: keys to new home, increased reputation with Hargeon, 10,000xp._

 _Failure: decreased reputation, title untrustworthy._

 _Bonus objectives: find a natural dungeon, defeat boss of the dungeon, return money at least 24hrs before deadline._

 _Bonus rewards: 50,000J, random skill book, random magical item, skills [ID Create],[ID escape], 15,000xp, 50,000xp, 20,000xp._

 **You have completed this quest, please return to the mayor's office in hargeon for the remainder of the rewards.**

 **{rewards}**

 **95,000xp**

 **50,000J**

 **Random skill book**

 **Random magical item**

 **Skills [ID Create], [ID Escape]**

After i closed the popups i was blinded by the bright light as i was teleported out of the dungeon. I check my clock and see it's 2:30 in the afternoon, so i went to the mayor's office to pay for my house. After i completed the mission and defeated the boss and it's guards i had 450,000J. That's just from today, before i went to the dungeon i had 409,750J. I doubled my money in a day. So in total i had 859,750J but after paying for it i have 634,750J. While i was at the mayor's office i ask the secretary if i could use it as a shop to sell magical item. She said it would cost me 30,000J a year to use it as a shop which is really cheap so i paid the money up front.

I haven't gone to the house yet, i went to the inn first.i just feel really tired after using so much magic, i pretty much poured my entire magic container into that kamehameha. I just went straight up to my room and fell asleep. I didn't even bother to change or get under the blankets.

…..

…

..

.

 **(author's note)**

 **I want to thank** **King-Dorado** **for the idea for the boss. I didn't really have a plan for the boss so you saved me.**

 **I don't really have anything to say other than ask you guys what i should give him for the random skill book and the random magical item. I had the idea to give him the riolu egg as the random magical item. But i don't know what to do for the skill book.**

 **In regard to the OC using the kamehameha and the Diable Jambe. These won't be permanent skills, as in he won't always use them. They might just be a one time thing but i don't know.**

 **Anyway that's all from me, thanks to does who read and review. Thanks to the people who have supported from the start. I just want to apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, it's because i haven't had much sleep and i wanted to get this uploaded for you guys as quickly as possible.**

 **Again please review if you have any ideas and i hoped you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Time skip]**

So, hello imaginary people in my head. I swear i'm not crazy, you know just died came back to life then fought against creatures and monsters that killed people and i actually killed , maybe i am going slightly insane?

Ah who cares? Not me anyway.

Okay let's be serious, it's been a year since i had my last monologue? I think this is a monologue, not sure but i don't really care. My store is up and running, i'm selling items i get from fighting in my **[ID Create].** I have a zombie dungeon and a soulless mage/soldier dungeon. They are set in a normal time dilation, so one hour in there is still one hour outside the dungeons.

The dungeons aren't a specific design they are just open areas with mobs that spawn randomly.

Anyway i usually just buy and sell items from wandering traders or traveling mages. I've also made a few items to sell, they aren't anything fancy,yet, i just make magical rings similar to the ones i have on me but they aren't as good. I'm still learning how to make the items and it's a very slow process considering i didn't get a book on how to make them i'm just using trial and error.

I can add seals and enchants to items to make them but some enchants are only temporary so i'm trying to learn how to make them last for i don't know a while? Anyway i've built up a bit of a reputation from one of the big items i made, big as in it's popular not size. I basically took the idea from dragon ball z, Bulma made the gravity chamber or whatever it's called, so i decided to make something similar but a lot smaller as in it only works on one person.

I called it the gravity belt, not very creative but considering i named myself Rinji Hearthfire it's not too surprising i don't even know what it's supposed to mean, the belt has a gravity seal engraved into the inside of the belt and i enchanted a small gem in the belt. The enchant acts as a charger, it absorbs eternano from the air and activates the gravity seal. I a button on the belt to activate it so you can turn it on and off, it would be bad if you put it up too high and you couldn't turn it only goes up to ten times gravity, but this is very helpful for training.

I got a lot of business because of this that the magic council actually offered me money so they could basically buy the idea from me and take credit for it. I obviously told them no…...well i told them they could shove the money up their arses, i made jellal laugh his ass off so brightside.

I can only sell ones that go up to five time to civilians but i can sell either to a mage, so long as they are in a light guild. And i have to check for their guild marks. If not my store gets shut down and i go to jail, it's a bit harsh i think but oh well, it's a different world so i guess different rules.

I built up a good reputation with hargeon, i'm also the strongest mage in the town. A dark guild tryed to take over a couple of months back as i was coming back from a dungeon. I was still able to beat them even though i was weakened from my three hour 'grinding' session.

The outer mages and the guard we holding them off but they were out numbered, i basically just came in and knocked them all out. I obviously didn't just walk in and use something like conquerors haki or anything i just use my mana-make to knock them out and then tie them up.

Apparently in each town they have a small notice board with jobs for around that town or somewhere near there, they are easy jobs for freelance mages who travel from town to town. If there is an 'A' class or a 'S' class mission then the major would ask me to do it, if i was free. This was only the case if it was on a time limit and there is nobody around who could handle it.

These 'S' class are not the same as 'S' class missions that guilds get, they are similar but the ones that guilds get are usually harder.

Anyway, wow i say that a lot, it's a bout five o'clock on a Wednesday. This is a slow time for my shop, don't know why but oh well, it was then that i noticed the bell above my shop door rang signaling there is a customer. And in walks in a slightly smaller Levy, you know the blue haired girl from fairy tail. The resident bookworm as she is most commonly known as.

"Hello how can i help you." i say giving a smile i have perfected over the year.

"Uh..um hi i'm looking for some magic books and a new pair of gale-force reading glasses." seems she is a little shy, kinda weird i always taught that she was outgoing and slightly adventurous, maybe that's my bad i'm not to good at reading people.

"Sure, our books on magic are in the back. What color would you like your glasses, we have them in red, black, blue, pink, etc?"

"Umm red please, can i pay for them with the books?"

"Sure take your time, not many customers around at this time anyway." i say trying to make some small talk, she kinda reminds me of someone from my past life. One thing that's happened to me over the years is i've forgotten most of my past life, i remember some memories but faces, names, height, just, what they looked like, smelled like, how they talked, how they acted. It's weird, i know it's not an outside source because of my bracelet, unless it's Anabella-sama. I remember most things about fairy tail and it's people i also remember things from different animes but it's weird i sometimes confuse them.

"Thank you, why don't you get many customers around this time?"levy asks, unknowingly knocking me out of my inner thoughts.

"I don't know miss, it's like this every week. You must not be from Hargeon?" i know she lives in magnolia but it would be kinda weird if i just suddenly said why aren't you in magnolia or something like that.

"Oh, i'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. I just finished a job and i heard about your store and i wanted to see if you sold any good books."

"Fairy Tail…..huh" i say with a smile, that she doesn't see.

"Uhhh, don't worry i won't destroy anything. I known that's why our guild is so well known but not everyone destroys anything." she says, obviously nervous that i wouldn't let her buy anything because of her being in fairy tail. Either that or she doesn't want me to be afraid of her because of it.

"It's okay, i actually like Fairy Tail. i actually wanted to join in a few years."

"Huh, why in a few years and not any sooner?" that's a thought, why don't i join sooner. I know cannon starts in roughly three years but why do i have to follow cannon?

"I don't know i just felt like i had to join in three years. Kinda weird now that i think about it, but i don't know i might join sooner but i'll have to decide."

"I understand, here i would like these three books." she says as she puts down the books,beside the glasses.

"Oops almost forgot to ask you, which model of glasses do you want? I have the 2x the 18x, the 32x and the 64x. I don't have any 120x anymore but i will have some more in a couple of weeks if you want."

"I'll take the 18x please, i enjoy reading and if i read any faster than 18x then i won't enjoy the book as much."

"That's understandable, i enjoy reading. Well what little i know how to read, but i still enjoy it."

"Ehh you don't know how to read?"

"I'm self taught, didn't have anyone to teach me. I understand the basic and i can write them. Just some of the harder stuff i still get stuck on."

"Wow, sorry i forget there is still people out there who don't know how to read. If it's ok may i ask how old you are you?"

"It's okay to i ask i guess but i don't even know your name, hell you don't even know mine."

"Um sorry, my name is Levy, Levy McGarden and yours?" she blushed from embarrassment.

"Names Rinji Hearthfire, i'm 17 by the way." i forgot to say it's around July, didnt do anything for my birthday but i never did anything for my birthday even in my past life.

"Ohh."

"What are you surprised by my age?"

"Yeah, i mean sorry it's just that you're only three years older than me and you're running a store."

"Hmm, i guess it can be surprising but i need to make money somehow. I was going to join Fairy Tail but i had no money so i started hunting monsters and eventually just bought a house then i just started to buy and sell from random travelers, now here i am making my own items….sorry i didn't mean to go on like that."

"It's okay, it's a nice story. It's like that book about the homeless man selling these crystals eventually they were discovered to have magical properties and he then became one of the richest men in the world. It was later discovered that the story was actually a true story and the homeless man was the first person to discover Lacrima crystals."

"Wow, i never knew."

"Yeah it was an interesting story, i can loan you the book if you want."

"I would but i'm not sure i would be able to read all of it."

"Ohh yeah sorry i forgot." she said with a frown.

"It's okay Levy."i say with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Ohh i know, if you decide to join fairy tail early i can teach you, just when you get there don't say anything to Erza she will insist on teaching you and that traumatised Natsu."

"Okay duly noted, thanks Levy." i say with a genuine smile, it's weird the first person i meet from Fairy Tail makes me smile more than anyone has in a while.

"Uh...it's… thanks for the books and glasses i gotta go." she says with a small frown, or is it a pout? I could never understand facial expressions.

"I'll send you a letter once i make my decision."

"Really!" she says with joy? Why would she be happy with me sending her a letter?

"Well i'll try atleast, like i said i only know the basics." i say with a sheepish smile.

"Well i hope to hear from you soon Rinji-san." oh yeah i forgot about honorifics. Oops i probably came off as disrespectful on more than one occasion.

"Okay, good bye Levy-san." from what i remember from my time in japan san was basically mrs or mr i think. Renji just told me to say san because it's respectful and is also the fall back suffix.

Anyway we have been talking for about an hour so it's time to close the shop, i usually close at six. I always go for some training after work but today i have to make a decision, to i join fairy tail early or do i join when lucy joins. If i join when Lucy joins then i, in a way, have to be apart of the team and i will be in most, if not all,cannon arc's. Now while that will be interesting i might change too many things, like if i were to interfere with a fight i might cause a death or the character won't grow stronger. Like the fight with lucy and Sherry, i that fight lucy had no help she was forced to actually fight and from she that became stronger. If i were to say beat Sherry Lucy wouldn't get stronger and she would rely on her teammates for help all the time.

But because i came into this world i've made changes and i can make more. In the original there was a magic store already in Hargeon but now i had to make one who is to say other things hadn't changed like an extra opponent. Or an enemy is stronger.

"AHHH, THIS IS SO FUCKING HARD!"thankfully my house is sound proof.

"I'll decide in the morning, i'm tired now."

…

..

.

 **(author's note)**

 **Sorry for the small chapter and for it being put out later than usual. I was a little busy.**

 **There are somethings i want to adress like should i have him join fairy tail before cannon or when it begins? And if he were to join would he be on a team, or would he be solo?**

 **Anyway the bit with Levy was just because i wanted to upload a chapter soon and she is the first character to come into my head. I was thinking of having a slight brother/sister bond with Levy and Rinji. She won't be calling him Rinji-nii or anything but he will care for her like a little sister. I was thinking that because of what happened with Rachel in his past life he would want to protect Levy. in fairy tail they always call her a book worm and stuff like that, in a way that's bullying. For a child that might hurt and if she grew up with that she might, you know, have a lack of self confidence and other things. Sorry i'm not good at describing things like that but i'm trying to get better.**

 **Just so people know if they do want him to join fairy tail before cannon it won't be straight away, maybe in a chapter or two. For a team i was thinking of him being with Alzack and Bisca. I don't know why them of all people but they just came to mind, they use guns magic so they would probably need a close range fighter.**

 **Another thing i want to address is the Riolo, i have know idea how i'm going to have him join Rinji. I was thinking of on the way to fairy tail he finds a forest vulcan trying to eat it.**

 **That's pretty much it and i want to thank those of you who reviewed, please pm me or review. And sorry for the long author's notes.**


	9. Respond to a review (not chapter 9)

**(this isn't a chapter just a respond to a guests review.)**

sorry to those who thought this was an early chapter, I just wanted to respond to a _guest_ accounts comment.

if you are the one who reviewed, thank you. I understand it is riddled with mistakes, this is a learning experience for me and this **isn't serious writing.** what I'm saying is that this isn't a serious story, I personally read a lot of fanfic and I write down ideas that come into my head. one of my friends was the one who told me to upload this story. and honestly I'm glad they did, if not for them and for the support from you guys I defiantly wouldn't have any of my new confidence.

I probably shouldn't say this but, I am only 17 years old, I'm on my summer holidays and I'm bored as fuck. this was the entire reason behind me uploading this story.

oh and does my character feel real, he fucking should he is basically me just twisted slightly.

if any of you guys have a problem with my story, my grammar etc. please actually take the fucking time to make an account and then pm me. I don't mind if you guys want to hate on my story, its nothing new, but at least try and help me improve my writing skills so I can make it more enjoyable.

anyway rant over, ill try have the next chapter, lol, up at the usual time. thanks to those who have read my story and have actually helped and supported me with this story. I wont stop writing this just because one person made an angry review.

thanks again and ill see you guys, hopefully, for the next chapter of the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**"knock, knock"**

"Mr Hearthfire,Mr Hearthfire please open the door!" some rude arsehole shouts at me making me wake up.

"ugh what do you want at this time, its my day off and I will not open the store." I say slowly losing my control over my anger.

"please Mr Hearthfire it is of the utmost importance!"

"alright Christ don't get your panties in a twist." I get out of my bed half dressed in my pyjamas bottoms, showing off my four pack abs and my athletic body. as I walk to the door I grab a tank top to at least look appropriate. as I open the door I see a short man, about four to five foot tall, wearing suit and a panicked expression on his face.

" _sigh_ what do you want mayor? is there bandits attacking? or maybe some dark mages? oh, maybe your wife caught you cheating on her?" I say just to piss him of. I always hated people who cheated on there significant other. and his wife definitely deserved better, she was an angel always helping others and not expecting a reward for it. not to mention she was extremely beautiful.

"NO! You ignorant fool multiple fishing boats have been going missing in the past month. Our stock on fish is rapidly declining and people are afraid to trade with us encase they lose their boats. please I beg of you, can you at least try and find out what the cause is of course you will be rewarded."

"okay, first of all insulting people is not a good way to get them to do you favours and secondly I would do it even if I wasn't to get a reward. I'm not some mercenary or an insensitive prick who only does things for others if it benefits them." my anger is slowly slipping away from me. "I'll do it, now please leave. I'll come to your office when its done."

"oh, thank you Mr Hearthfire." he says as he leaves.

"dick, first we wakes me up then he insults me, Christ its people like him that make me want to join fairy tail early."

right time to get ready, I equip my new outfit. its almost the same as my old one but its upgraded. its a pair of black cargo pants and boots with a white sleeveless shirt. each of them are enchanted with extra durability and resistance to different elements similar to the cloak I got from Unaturo the Natural. speaking of that cloak, I only wear it when I am doing jobs and if I have to travel. if I am in the shop or am just traveling around town I would just wear a hoodie.I still wear my chain and the bracelet.

I have yet to have a look at the random skill book or the random magical item. but I think now is a good time. I pull both of them out of my inventory and I seen that they are wrapped in paper. I start to peel it off the skill book when a pop up appears.

 **would you like to uncover this random skill book?**

 **Y/N**

"Yes."

 **you have found the skill book 'Gillman'**

 **would you like to learn this skill?**

 **Y/N**

"Might as well, it might help me with looking for the ships. Yes."

 **'Gillman'**

 **allows the user to see, breath and move underwater like a fish**

"that can be very helpful. its almost like I'm a fish man now." okay time to investigate, I decided to check the docks and ask the fishermen who lost their fishing boats. some of them say that they saw monsters shadows from the depths and that they are cursed to never travel by sea again, other say that Poseidon was angered by them catching and eating his children.

honestly I think they are just crazy, but this is coming from me I am literally from a different world. there was one helpful fisherman who said he saw what attacked him, he said that a Merman attacked him and sunk his boat while it was shouting about him being 'filthy human scum'. it sounds like Arlong is in this world or maybe its one of Arlong's or Hody's lackeys.

I don't know whether to believe the next guy because, well here's why.

"um, excuse me sir do you know anything about the disappearances of the fishing boats."

"hehe, yeah dude. it was like fish dudes man. don't believe the bullshit that does idiots over there are saying." he takes a pause and then takes a puff of what I assume is this worlds cannabis.

"and why is that?" I say genuinely confused.

"its because their apart of the system man."

"what system?"

"the system dude."

"okay, are you high?"

"its to keep the man from making me apart of his system."

"what is it you are smoking anyway?"

"its called 'The dragons ball sack', its some strong shit man. but you look like the kind of guy who would go for some 'unicorn queef' its stronger but that after taste man."

"okay thanks for... that, I'm gonna go over there, I swear I'm not running away from you I'm just very busy. ill see you around" I say trying to be nice but I don't need to be doing drugs, especially drugs from a world where there is already magic and shit just imagine how powerful it would be compared to the stuff from our world.

after asking around the docks for about an hour I got bored and decided to try out the 'Gillman' skill. I wasn't very good at swimming in my past life but with this skill its as natural as walking no its as natural as breathing. I can see everything so clearly so brightly and I can breath and smell underwater. its weird, I think my enhanced senses and the fact that I am able to breath underwater are combining and making everything awesome.

i start swimming down to the bottom and I start to spot, you will never guess, sunken boats and ships surrounding a deep hole to the abyss.

it looks like it continues on forever, but that could just be my imagination. I decided to look in the ships first, might find something useful or valuable.

the first one I look in was just a normal fishing boat, by this worlds standards, it was pretty bare apart from the floating skeleton and the lone shark. the looked right at me and just charged with its jaws ready.

I swam, jumped, back and prepared to attack it when my foot got caught in rope. the shark took this as time to attack. charging forward and taking a bite out of my arm, ripping through flesh and bone. thankfully it didn't tare off my arm, it just bit down on it.

I charged a small amount of lightning magic into my fist and punched the shark in the nose, giving it mild paralysis, I'm glad I was wearing my cloak because if I wasn't I would have shocked myself also.

I pulled out my sword and decided to end this quickly, and I rammed the sword into the sharks throat.

I took a health potion to fix up my arm and I continued searching.

 **you have found a dungeon**

 **shipwreck cavern**

 **would you like to enter?**

"yes!"

...

..

.

 **(authors note)**

 **okay sorry for the late upload and the short chapter, some IRL stuff to deal with, anyway I was thinking it over and I might take a break with this story.**

 **I never really had a plan for it and I only wrote it because I was bored, but I might upload a new story in a week or so. over the years I have pieced together stories while I was bored in school.**

 **I don't know if I will continue this story but I just want to thank everybody who supported it for this long, this was my first ever story and I'm genuinely surprised with how well it did.**

 **maybe in a month or so I will figure out what to do with this story and I will rewrite it but until then I will be working on one of my new stories.**

 **I have a plan for a one piece story that I will probably use so until that gets uploaded you wont hear from me.**

 **thanks again to all those who supported this story and helped me with my mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 10

_Her name was Madison, she was my first ever friend. I was her only friend. We grew up together, learned together, played together and 'experimented' with each other._

 _She was my first ever girlfriend, I loved her and she loved me. But not all love stories have a happy ending. It wasn't anything like we had a fight or that she moved away, or that her parents didn't want us to spent time with each other. Neither of us cheated on each other, and we both wanted to be with each other. Now you may be wondering, why and how did it end?_

 _Well to tell you they why I must tell you the how._

 _It was just a normal day for us, we were sixteen years old. Me just turning sixteen and her nearing seventeen. She was still one of my only friends. It was my birthday, we were in my room and we just started to watch Naruto. We've always put it off for so long but today we decided to just watch it. We watched as much as we could, half way through the wave arc we got bored and started to mess around. You know just some light kissing, then some touching and then it evolved into something else. We didn't let it lead to sex but we nearly went for it a few times but we just did a few harmless things._

 _We eventually got cocked blocked by Maddie's father calling for her to get ready to go home._

 _Such a fucking mood killer. We just laughed and got dressed and sprayed ourselves with deodorant to get rid of the smell._

 _I don't know what was going through my head at the time, but all I could think was that this was going to be the last time I would see her. I just felt panicky. I looked into her eyes as she said goodbye, but I didn't hear any sound. I just stood there trying to capture her image in my mind as if it would be for the last time. I stared into her forest green eyes, then at her pink supple lips and her beautiful black hair, then back into her eyes which now showed, concern?_

 _I snapped out of whatever trance I was in as her hand touched mine. I remember the concern in her eyes as I told her it was nothing. I could see slight hurt in her eyes when I lied straight to her face. But she just waved it off, and smiled. Her father was beeping his horn out side shouting at her to hurry on and something about them being late. her mother then telling him off and telling him to let us have our moment. Maddie's little sister in the back seat just rolling her eyes and going back on her phone._

 _I wanted then to say so any things to her, how much I loved her, how she should be careful and that I will always be there for her. But nothing came out, I don't know why but I just could speak._

 _The only words that would come out where. "Please, be safe." i say with a broken voice filled with desperation._

 _She must of picked up on it as she looked at me with more concern and then she let her playful side out. She pushed her body against mine and whispered hotly into my ears."of course i will, we still have to watch the other seven hundred episodes of naruto together."_

 _I just smiled and gave a slight chuckle as she kissed me on my cheek and ran off to get into her car._

 _Later that day my family got a call from the hospital to say that Madison and her family were after getting into a car accident. They all got of with minor injuries, all except her little sister who died in the impact._

 _We were devastated, no one moreso than maddison herself. Her and her sister were closer that me and maddison. She was madison's friend before i came along, always there for her and always helping her._

 _Two days later madison and her parents were released from the hospital. I went to visit them to see how they were doing. Her mother could barely stop crying, and her father wasn't doing much better._

 _Madison kept herself locked in her sister's room, and wouldn't answer me._

 _I kept trying to talk to her, i could feel her back against mine only the door between us._

 _I was saying anything that was coming to my mind trying to get her to open the door or at least say something. I was never good at this kind of stuff._

 _I only stopped when my hand felt wet. I looked down at my hand to see it was covered in blood. I panicked and slammed onto the door trying to get madison to answer me, trying to get some proof that my fears weren't true.i called for her parents, together me and her father broke down the door. And saw her still slightly warm body lying in a puddle of her own blood, tear stains still on her face. A knife in her hand and a large cut across her throat._

 _…._

 _..._

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

"AHHH!" i shot up with a start." god dammit, this shit is back. Fuck, Maddie i miss you." i say looking to the sky.

"Fuck it i better start this dungeon." i say slowly getting up and walking towards what looks like the entrance to an underwater cave, which was odd considering i was underwater when i entered this dungeon.

….

…

..

.

 **Author's note**

 **Okay hello guys, i got bored writing chapter three of my new story and decided to take a break. I decided to write this to give you guys a bit of insight into Rinji's past.**

 **I wrote this a while ago for an OC i created for another story,which i haven't posted, but i decided to use it for this instead.**

 **Just because i posted this doesn't mean i'm bringing back this story permanently, i will upload some chapters in the future but it won't be on a schedule.**

 **Thanks for all the support. If you like one piece you should check out my new story 'Lost On The Waves Of Life' and watch me make a butchery of the story.**

 **Anyway thanks for the support.**


	12. Chapter 11

**So to those of you who have been following this story I want to say thank you. I haven't published a chapter for this in a while and I don't plan to. I have too many ideas in my head but I just cant find the motivation to go back to this story, but I do have an idea for a story similar to this. well not really similar but its a gamer fic in the fairy tail world. it might have some dark or depressing parts in it but if people want I will write it.**

 **I could even use this story as a template for it. here is a preview for it if people want to read it and I want some feed back on it please. I don't care what people say as long as I get feed back. I have a good bit of this wrote out already just need to re read it and what not. so without further adieu here it is hope you enjoy.**

'This is it, I'm finally going to do it. And nobody will miss me. I've lived for eighteen years and I hated every second.' I say to myself as I hold the knife to my throat.

'Finally I wont have to deal with this bullshit known as life. I can just float in an endless abyss or kick back with Satan.'

"Hahaha" I laugh to myself in slight amusement, "it's finally my time. Goodbye everyone, I hated all of you, well most of you anyway. Lisa you were the only one I could rely on, the only one I actually really talked to. I joked around and called you name all the time. Sure I was joking but I feel like I offended you and for that I apologise. I've called you a slut, a bitch, a cock sucker, a cum dumpster, hell I don't know if there was a day that I didn't call you a name. I never really meant to call you names, its just that you were the first person I opened up to. No matter what I said to you you've always helped me, if I said I wanted to die you would be visibly upset and told me to live because I was your friend. But right now I just don't think I can take it right now, Lisa if by some bullshit reason you can hear me I want you to know im sorry and I want you to know that out of all the people I've met you are the one I can whole heartedly call my friend."

I say slowly breaking into tears, as I thrust the kitchen blade into my neck.

Blood flowed profusely out of my neck, causing me to slowly drown in the copper tasting liquid.

'After so many attempts I finally did it, heh so I guess there is no turning back now.'

I think as I use the last of my energy to take one final step, off the roof of my house.

...

...

..

.

(One week later) Unknown Pov

.

Its been a week since his death, I've always taught he was joking or lying like always but I guess he wasn't.

"Idiot, Why didn't you say you had these taught. I would have helped you!" I say as i shout at a picture of me and him.

He was always shy, it's the only picture I have of him. He isn't even looking at the camera, he isn't even smiling. He's just staring into space a distant look in his eyes. But i could tell he was happy, well at least i hope he was.

The picture was taken a month ago, we had been friends for about six years on that day. Sure he never actually called himself my friends but i was the only one he talked too. The only one who cared i guess. Sure john talked to him during school but i don't think he actually cared about him, which is kind of ironic because it was john that introduced us. It was thanks to him that i built up the courage to ask John out, its thanks to him that im still going out with him now

His parents don't even seem to be that sad that he is gone, im not surprised seeing as they never treated him well. Its not that they abused him, not that know anyway, its just that they never cared about him or what he did. Because of this he sat at his computer, which he paid for by starving him self during school and using that money to buy it, all day and playing games or watching anime. He became an outcast in school and for two years he was alone, until he met us.

At least his funeral was peaceful, sure not many people came but the people who cared did. Two of his old friends from primary school came and then some of his old teachers came. From them i learned that he was actually pretty imaginative. He would spent most of his days, during school, writing stories and drawing characters. Some of his friends actually posted some of them on his behalf, they were stories on anime. Twisting certain parts of the story to make it more interesting. But all of them had some thing in common, his character always played the sad and emotionally unstable character who only wanted friends and to keep them safe.

Its really sad how even up until he died he was still the same.

Its been two days since his funeral, i decided two visit his home to check up on his younger sister. She really looked up to him, always wanting to be with him and to make him proud of her. He always called her the perfect Imouto, to this day i still don't know what that means.

"So Karen, how are you doing?" i say to his little sister through the door to his room.

"sniff...sniff _mumble mumble"_

"i cant hear you, im coming in okay?" i don't wait for a response as i open the door and walk in. "You okay?" i say in a comforting voice.

"..." she doesn't say anything but gives a slight nod of her head.

" _sigh_ " i give a slight sigh as i look around the room. Its the same as i last saw it, just slightly more dirty. I go over to his computer desk and i notice two letters, one has the name _Lisa_ , my name and the other has _John_ on it.

I open up my letter and read it in my head.

 _Dear Lisa,_

 _Sorry! But i was bored and i decided to try it again. I've attempted it so much and I've wrote this exact same letter so many times before. But each time it gets harder and hared to write, you've always called me your friend, always said you would be sad if i actually died but i did it anyway. I never really cared what happened in my life, if i got in a relationship, if i got an incurable dieses, i didn't care if i got a job or not, i was just bored of my life so i ended it. I don't care what happens now, if i go to hell or heaven, if i rot in limbo or purgatory, i don't care if i get reincarnated or not, i just care that i don't see you anytime soon. I don't want you to die anytime soon, you were the only person to really care about me. You had no reason to care for me, even after all the things i did, but you did and for that im thankful. You are the only person i can really call my friend._

 _So that you Lisa, for everything._

 _Signed, your friend for ever_

 _Allen._

Drip...drip...drip

" _sniff,_ oh Allen." i say as i finish reading the letter

(scene change, one week earlier. 1 hour after Allen's death.)

Huh so endless abyss it is. Wonder how long im going to be here for?

Wonder how everyone is taking the news? They probably don't care to much but oh well. Sigh, its kind of sad that this feels more interesting than my life but oh well.

 **Wow you are a pretty... Unique mortal.**

You were going to call me weird weren't you?

 **Uhhh**

Wow way to make it not obvious, so im guessing you are a 'Higher being'. A god/goddess, a angel oh maybe your a devil.

 **Okay definitely one of the weirdest mortals to come through here in a while. I am known by many names and many forms. People think i am a god others think i am a demon, but i am merely an immortal entity who is chosen to lead mortals , such as yourself, to the next life.**

Oh great another life to live. Yaaaaaay.

 **Haha no need for such a tone, it wont be life your last life. At least unless you want it to be.**

Go on

 **You will get to chose your next world. And you get to create your 'character' so to speak. Obviously there will be limitations, you got points from your last life. These points so towards certain things you can change about your 'character', for example. You get sent to the dragon ball universe, you spent 100 points to become a sayain, spend 100 more to chose where you start off your next life, etcetera.**

Huh that seem pretty cool, but im guessing i don't have many points considering i only lived for eighteen years and committed suicide

 **Yep but you can gain extra points during your new life by doing good deeds.**

 **You do this and you get points, you can spent your points on techniques or items. You could spent 100 points on a random devil fruit or something or spent it on learning the Kaio-Ken etc.**

Okay, this is getting interesting. When do i start.

...

...

...

..

.

 **this is it hope you enjoyed it, I know it was a bit short but its a preview. I plan on making this an OP OC/Si story but that can change. It depends on the feed back. of course I might not even post this as a story but hey the option is there.**

 **anyway thanks for reading, this is hibesdude signing out.**


	13. Not a new chapter, just an update

Sorry to those who were hoping this is a new chapter, but its not. The reason for this is because i have lost contact with my beta ( _i think he/shes dead shh)._

So im in need of a new beta, if anyone is interested please pm me. I am also in need of a beta for my story Lost On The Waves of life.

And finally if anyone wants something in this story please pm me or leave a review, i want people to enjoy this story as much as possible. And once again i am really sorry about not posting any new chapters, i have the first two written out and ive been waiting nearly a month for my beta to even open them. If i get a beta within the next week i could probably post a chapter around the end of February or start of march Or i might just post a teaser.

And since i feel so bad im going to post a little of whats going to be in the story and some of the ideas i have for it, hopefully without giving too much away. ill post it sometime tonight or tomorrow.

Thanks for your patience.

-Hibesdude


	14. Ideas and shit

Ok holy shit i can see there are still people wanting more from this story, considering ive gotten 2k views in the past 2 days im actually pumped to start writing again. I've gotten one offer for a beta so far which surprised me. So if anyone else wants to be my beta you still have a chance, because im sure some of you hate the constant errors in my story. I know i promised a preview of the rewrite but i honestly dont know how to go about that.

SO, what im going to do is this. Im going to tell you guys about some of the changes in the story and some ideas i have that i dont know whether to add in or not.

 **THINGS ADDED FOR DEFINIETE**

The island: The island is a dungeon added into the story. it is where the main character starts and it'll be where he spends most of the story. its broken into five areas. Two permanent dungeons, a revolving dungeon, a resource dungeon and a safe heaven.

The safe heaven at first wont be safe, it'll have four guardians which hell have to defeat in order for it to be safe.

The permanent dungeons will be never ending dungeons. They'll always be around and will have the same mobs, they'll get stronger and drop better loot but other than that they'll be the same. Idk what type of mobs they could be but i was thinking of one being a dragon dungeon and maybe one be a zombie one. or they could be based off a game.

Revolving dungeon will change everyday. The enemies could be from an anime/game/tv show/book etc. Each day it'll change, for example. One day in it you could be fighting freeza's men(Dbz), you could find loot from Dragon ball in that dungeon at the time, but the next day you could be fighting mermen and devil fruit users(One piece). And you could find devil fruits in there. (One day in the real world, you can add in a time dilation to be in there for longer)

Resource dungeon, i dont know how to make this one work. it was my last beta's suggestion. So i was thinking of having mobs which drop resources from different games, no idea how to implement that but any suggestions would be helpful.

Now this one some people might not agree on but the way ive written it so far has made me change this. so imma put it in big bold writing for all of you.

 **HE WILL NO LONGER USE JUST MAGIC ITEMS.** Now i know in the last one he didnt use just magic items ghe had mana make magic and stole techniques. Hes still going to steal techniques but im going to have him learn spells and shit. Most of the spells that hell use are Skyrim spells, but they'll be different. For example say he gets the spell tome for 'flames', in Skyrim you can just shoot flames out of your hands. But if he were to get this spell tome im thinking he can use it and make it stronger or turn it into different spells.

I have ideas for a magic that he could get, Ender dragon slayer magic. Now for those of you who haven't played minecraft before, there is a boss in the game called the ender dragon. My thought is that in the revolving dungeon he could fight the ender dragon and get Ender dragon slayer magic. It'll be like fire dragon slayer magic but purple and acidic. He could also use it for teleportation.

This is only some of the ideas i have im obviously not going to give them all to you.

 **Possible ideas to use, i want feedback.**

World dungeons: At random times he'll get the choice of going to a different world, most of them will be games and anime worlds. Games like Skyrim, fallout 3/nv/4,Ark. I dont know what others would be good but suggestions would be appreciated. Different anime's would be, One piece, Dragon ball, Gurren lagann, Naruto(I haven't watched much of it so i probably wont do it). I might do dungeons from movies and books too. Movies such as super hero ones, maybe a few zombie ones idk yet but if someone suggests one i might do it.

Ok so there was this idea i had for ages, i was going to have it in my last version of this story but i didnt get around to it. It was the whole Riolu as a compainion. He would turn into a Lucario during battle and maybe in certain circumstances go into mega Lucario.

Some of you might have noticed i love pokemon, dont like the new series tho. I just hate the way ash looks in alola just ew. Anyway I have a few more pokemon related ideas such as... As an eevee who can turn into any of its eeveeloutions and turn back. This way to could use any of the elements.

Storage seals on each of his fingers, each one holding a pokemon. He could channel magic towards a certain one and gain attributes of that pokemon. A Pikachu one, he would gain a tail and ears and would be able to use electric attacks. I was thinking he could gain these seals or marks, by defeating the pokemon in battle.

Pokémon devil fruits, i know people have used these in the past but i thought of it recently and thought it could be a good thing to use.

One last idea i had which is a really big one. It'll need some explaining first.

The idea is based off of Edolas and Earthland. They are the same world but with differences, so my idea was to add in two other worlds. One world im going to call Exodus, in exodus there is peace. The magic is more powerful than earthland. Its ruled by The Ten Pillars Of Exodus. They are the equivalent of earthlands 10 wizard saints. They are the most powerful people in the world.

Exodus Natsu is one of them, he is the second strongest. He is also known by a different title, but thats a secret for now. Lets just say he has a different dragon slayer magic.

The strongest is the Exodus version of Rinji, this rinji uses magic items as his source of power. He runs the largest magic item store in all of exodus. His identity of the strongest is hidden though as he doesnt want the fame and publicity.

The other 8 dont have a earthland counterpart. Some are from different anime/tv shows/ games etc. And some are just made up OCs.

The other world is going to be an apocalyptic world, i still haven't decided what it'll be tho. Zombies and Vampires are kinda overused but i do have some plans for OCs for the vampires.

But what im leaning towards is a dragon apocalypse. In it there will be dragons ruling the world and dragons will have human slaves. The good dragons like igneel and grandeeney will have a safe area for some humans and will be training them.

Idk if ill actually do this one but its just an idea.

If anyone has a my feedback please pm me or leave a review. Heres what im going to do about this story, Currently im writing chapter 3 of it, i need 1 and 2 to be looked over and have the errors fixed. if i get a beta soon ill post chapter 1 by the end of February. There isnt many changes to it but theres some important things in it.

Thanks for all the support i really appreciate it i started writing this story to kill my bordom and to keep myself busy to distract myself from my thoughts. But now im writing it because i enjoy writing, i dont really think im a good writer but fuck it i dont care im going to keep on writing.

-Hibesdude


	15. Next one will be a new chapter i promise

OK FUCK IT!

I have had one offer for a beta and that person hasn't responed to my message so what im going to do is just post the first chapter anyway.

The first chapter is already mostly corrected but the other chapters aren't. What im going to do is this, ill post a poll later tonight to see if you guys want me to keep this on as The Next Chapter and have a separate story with the rewrite or just delete what ive posted so far and upload the rewrite.

Its up to you guys.

-Hibesdude


	16. Chapter 16

**IT'S UP!**

 **I posted the first chapter of the rewrite, ive just named it "The Next Chapter (Rewrite)" so its easy to find**


End file.
